


Watering the Plants

by zephyrdragon362



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Elemental Magic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 44,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: In the large city of Inkopolis, there were inklings known for their elemental power. Elemenink they were called. Goggles was one whose emotions were tightly connected to his abilities. His dumb charm gain favor with many powerful elemenink, one even growing to be a loving partner, but will those favors help him as a bigger threat rises in the Square?[Completed]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> as many enjoyed Vine Tower, i decided to bring my full length story here to AO3 for you all to enjoy as well. this is one to follow events of the manga but has a divergence later on that will come to light as a certain team makes an appearance and the destruction he is to cause fairly soon with it. so hope everyone enjoys and whether i will extend this past it planned ending will be up to the readers.

Many would think there is nothing unusual about the inklings. That they were just simple cephalopods that evolved to match the shrinking environment. They adapted to land, learned how to use weapons and found a game worth devoting much of their time to. But of course, there are some that inherited a little more. Scientists that studied this rare phenomenon calls these particular inklings Elemenink. Inheriting the means to control an element of some sort, the Elemenink are known to be protected under certain laws to keep their abilities safe from those that will abuse it. No one ever knows who holds such abilities and those that do try their best not to show them out in the open. Only during extreme cases of distress or anger do their innate elements rise to match their emotions. One in particular was a simple, goggles-wearing member of a team. Goggles-kun is what he goes by among friends and with him and his team of said friends; Glasses, Bobble and Headphones, they are seen as a bit of a gag. But even so, they do manage to find means to win matches by any means necessary due to the randomness of this particular member. “But why does Glasses allow this from Goggles?” You’d ask. Wellll...someone must provide strategy and insight to the other two when Goggles doesn’t listen, he just gets the final say of finishing the match often. But aside from that, Goggles was very special to those of his team for he was an Elemenink of the water strain. Often his excitement leaks literally from his body, accidentally revealing himself as an Water Elemenink and once during a rare matchup with the Yellow-Green Team that consisted of the high tier player, Rider, the aftermath was something to talk about.

Goggles was much too excited that they could win, even though part of such was catching Rider off-guard and pantsing him mid-match which provided a well enough distraction to get him with an Inkzooka to the back. When they made it back to the lobby, the boy was laughing and hopping around. “We did it! We did it!” he cheered. “C-calm down, Goggles-kun! You know how you can get...” Glasses tried to warn. At the same time, Rider was walking out with his own team to see the celebrating boy and that’s when his eye caught it.

The bubbling of something that wasn’t ink on Goggles' tentacles. _‘Is that...’_ A spout of water came from the happy inkling, luckily unseen by most except for him and his team but that moment never left Rider’s mind. Goggles. The lovable, excitable, and extremely lucky boy...was an Elemenink.

_This...was a turn of events._

0

A few days passed since then and the Blue Team was the talk of the plaza since Rider’s defeat. Of course, their victory had only attracted others’ attention, preferably the S4. A set of captains that Rider himself warned that they were found interest in them. And since S4 had their eye on the Blue Team, Rider felt a sense of selfish desire well up in him. While yes, the Blue Team was a gag among others, they still had potential despite their oddball methods of winning matches. And most of that fell on Goggles. He may not have brains but he has heart. A big one even. And next to the fact he was an Elemenink, it made him quite a unique character. Such made him the main focus of Rider’s attention. A rarity indeed. An S+ focused on a team lower than A rank? Unheard of! So the days continued to pass and the two got to a point where Rider would consider them acquaintances while Goggles treated their time as friends. Close friends even. After overseeing the match with Army and his team, glad that Army’s own innate fire abilities didn’t come out during the match when he began to panic over his carefully written plans failing due to Goggles’ ability to be absolutely unpredictable that no one could read his next action, Rider had cornered Goggles off to the side while the rest of his team was enjoying curry with Army.

“Do you know what you have?”

The question was sudden and Goggles considered Rider’s eyes as the other spoke to him. “Know what?” Goggles whispered and Rider’s lips curled into a bit of a snarl. “Your innate abilities. You do know you’re an Elemenink, don’t you?” Rider inquired again, hand resting on the wall beside Goggles’ head. The blue boy swallowed a bit, eyes darting around. “H-How did you find out...?” Goggles whispered. “You don’t hide it as well as you think. They are tied too well into your emotions. Luckily, I’ve seen it once after our match but if you don’t keep a lid on it, someone else will find out.” Rider explained. “Well okay...but how do you know about Elemenink?” Rider gave a sigh, glancing around before looking back to Goggles. Silence drifted between the two before something finally happened. It was brief but it didn’t escape Goggles’ eye as something began to coil around Rider’s arm. Vines. Vines crept along Rider’s arm like creeping ivy on a wall, sprouting a leaf or two as it continued its trail before reaching his wrist and stopped there. Even his tentacles changed, gaining the texture of a leaf as well while keeping their original shape. “I’m an Elemenink as well. Coming from the wood strain.” Rider confirmed and as Goggles would, he geeked out as he normally would.

“You’re one too?! I can’t believe this! I thought maybe I was the only one! Which is impossible cause of course there’s more like us but we hide our innate elements for safety! But still this is so cool! Rider is a...mmph!!!” The vines around Rider’s arms came up to wrap around Goggles’ mouth as Rider sighed. “You’re being loud.” he mumbled. “Now...I came to you because you are becoming a topic of interest. It’s why the S4 is looking at you and your team...and I don’t like it.” Rider continued as he pulled his hand back from the wall and with it the vines that wrapped around Goggles’ mouth. “But...why? I mean yeah they’re high ranking players and stuff...but I don’t know why I should worry...” Goggles had started.

“Because I don’t want them finding out your water strain.”

“...huh?”

Rider crossed his arms, the vines around his arms starting to sprout sharp thorns. “I found you interesting first. Sure our meeting was...less than savory but you proved yourself to me. Proved to be a rather interesting foe. I...don’t want to share...” Rider admitted. Goggles eyes were wide at Rider’s proclamation before a smile pulled across his face. “Do you like me?! I can’t believe this! Rider-kun likes me! Rider-kun likes...mmph!!” Again, a new set of vines wrapped around his mouth to silence him for a moment and to also calm him down as he was beginning to bubble with excitement in the literal sense, water pooling around Goggles’ feet. “Yes...I like you...but don’t go screaming it out to the public...” Rider whispered, pulling back the vines but not without producing a small flower on the vine. It was a small, simple little pink flower. So basic and yet to Goggles, it was so meaningful. The badass, scary S+ rank, Gold Dynamo user was actually a real sweetheart if you can get under the tough, exterior layer of his personality. Plucking the flower, Goggles smiled happily as he held it close and the innate element settled back into hiding on Rider. Back to an acceptable appearance, Rider finally heard Bobble and Glasses calling for Goggles. “Your team is looking for you. Don’t speak of anything we talked about here. I’ll see you again soon.”

Turning, Rider soon left and on a different path as Glasses came running over to him. “There you are! Where have you been?! We were getting worried...wait...where did you get that flower?” Glasses asked as he adjusted them, glancing up to Goggles who could only grin.

“It’s nothing! Don’t worry about it!”

0

The battles continued and the Blue Team continued to find themselves in match after match with the S4. Meeting the excitable electrifying energy of Aloha and the Pink Team, the chill but deadly sub rush of Mask and the Cyan Team and last but their hardest challenge yet, the poisonous bite that was Skull and the Purple Team. Going against him without knowing a single way of handling his ultimate and critical sniper’s eye proved to be almost fatal not just for the team but for Goggles’ emotions. Suffering their first lost, Goggles was nearly in tears and those tears mixed in with his innate water element was almost a deadly situation til Rider came in and swept him off before Glasses could do a single thing. “Goggles...Goggles I need you to calm down...” Rider spoke softly when the two were alone. “But Rider-kun...we...we...” Goggles whimpered. “I know. You did you best but Skull is tough. Even I can’t handle him sometimes if given the opportunity. It takes skill to get to him and I can teach you how. This is your first encounter with a sniper and one with the longest range of all the chargers sold in the shop.” Rider told him. That eased Goggles just a little but his eyes were still watering and Rider knew that he had to calm him down further. Reaching out, he pulled Goggles close, wrapping his arms around the other squid. Vines began emerging and seeing such began to terrify the blue squid. “W-what are you doing, Rider-kun?” Goggles whispered. “Nothing dangerous...but something needs to soak up your excess water. Wouldn’t do anyone any good here if you flood the plaza.” Rider replied, hand drifting up to tilt Goggles’ chin a little.

Blue meeting green was brief before Rider leaned in and Goggles was met with a sensation he never felt before. The softness of the kiss was surprising, learning full well Rider isn’t as rough as everyone imagined him to be but still Goggles was met with a few surprises to Rider’s personality that only he got to see. A flush crossed Goggles’ face rather quick as this was his first kiss and hardly had the mind to be able to respond...except for the sudden jet of water that came from bubbling tentacles, arching over his head and onto Rider’s. A dampened head ended the kiss and Rider sneered a bit as Goggles apologized profusely. “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!!!! ThatwasmyfirstkissandIdidn’tknowhowto--!!!” Goggles stuttered in a full run-on sentence before Rider kissed him again just to shut him up. Pulling back, a vine flicked Goggles across the nose. “That actually felt good. Plants do need water after all.” Rider murmured. Goggles blinked owlishly for a brief second eventually led to a soft but cheerful laugh leaving Goggles. Crisis finally averted, Goggles settled comfortably in Rider’s arms as the other began to talk strategy for training and the rematch with Skull, vines still entangling the two together while Goggles’ ease left him gently misting Rider with water, pleasing both him and the vines that wrapped around them, shown well enough with the flowers and leaves that budded over the slim extensions of Rider’s innate element.

0

Harsh training met the Blue Team as Rider worked them ragged, showing he was rather versed with more than one weapon, and the rematch went as expected. With yet another harebrained plan that worked in their favor by some odd test of luck did Goggles and his team pulled through and claimed their win. Now nothing seems able to stop them. No longer were they treated as the gag team as they overcame the S4 and with it, Goggles’ infectious nature won over a bit of the captains. Army often tried asking how does he make his random ploys work in turf, Aloha often got too close to the clueless water element, so much so that Goggles ended up shocked a few times while completely oblivious to Aloha’s innate lightning element and in turn, caused Aloha to find himself tripped by a rogue tree root or vine conveniently rooted in his path when Rider was around. Mask and Skull kept their distance but it seems that Goggles had won Skull over with some food, treating him to a pickled plum just to get him to at least join in the conversation.

With the teams having a sense of camaraderie now, all seemed well in the plaza...

Until they were met with an unexpected visitor.

0

The day began with it usual merits. The Blue Team were out and about with plans to fight the Green Team. Goggles being Goggles of course was already asleep on his feet, not only arriving late to the plaza but clearly didn’t get as much sleep as he should have, missing his alarm which led to him missing the train and therefore ended up late. He did get a slight reprimand from Glasses for his tardiness but it was made up when one of Safari-kun’s team members received a message that something came up for him as well. “Oh man! Who can we get on such short notice?!” Goggles whined, not wanting to miss out on the chance to have a battle. “Perhaps...I could be of assistance.” A new voice spoke up, catching everyone’s attention as they turned to look to the new inkling to step up to them. He wasn’t a sight normally seen in the plaza, that was a given. Sporting a hairstyle that wasn’t common in the area along with new clothes that they never saw in the shops, both teams began to question where he came from and who he was. But Goggles being his usual self, bounded over to the new inkling happy as can be.

“Whoa! You look so cool! What’s your name?! Where did you come from?! Can you substitute for Safari-kun?!”

The new inkling laughed at the cute enthusiasm of the Blue Team’s captain before seeing his tentacles bubble but surely not from a special. With a grin, he gave a nod. _‘Things just got interesting…’_ he thought. “Well let me answer everything in the order you asked. I’m Gloves-kun, I hail from Inkopolis Square and sure, I can totally sub in for Safari-kun. I heard so much about you guys in the Square I just had to come over and check to see just how fresh you are. Because where I come from, our style updated with some new and cool things, that I want to bring it here and give it a test run to the classics.” Gloves replied, grinning wide. Goggles grinned as well. “So cool!!!! Then let’s get going! I’m too excited to wait!!!” he said as he went to reach into his armor jacket only to go tight lipped. “Goggles-kun, what’s wrong?” Bobble asked as she looked to him. “I...I forgot my weapon at home! My precious Splattershot! Aww man!!!” he whined, arms flailing and in the process sending droplets of water everywhere. _‘Exactly as I thought...awesome~’_ Gloves thought as he watched the spectacle, seeing the rest of the green team panicking slightly as they never knew that Goggles was an Elemenink and Glasses trying to calm him down before he soaked everyone. Finally told that they wouldn’t be able to battle with wet clothes, Goggles finally settled down but still pouted at his forgetfulness. Unable to continue seeing that pout on his face, Gloves finally stepped up. “It’s your lucky day. I just so happen to have a spare Splattershot on hand. So it looks like our match is still on.” Gloves spoke, taking out the new style of Splattershot to hand to Goggles who was in awe at the gifted weapon.

“This. Is. AWESOME! Thanks, Gloves-kun!!” Goggles cheered happily before he went running for the tower to set a lobby up. “Oh boy, this is either going to go well or very, very bad.” Headphones mumbled before the rest of the Blue Team followed with Gloves and the Green Team right behind them. And as Headphones feared, of course to a lesser extent to what could’ve been a destructive happenstance, the battle commenced between the two. Goggles was happy that the new brand of Splattershot played just as good as the original and he had no troubles inking the turf but when it came to challenging Gloves however was when things went awry. He of course didn’t limit himself by giving a weapon to Goggles as he has his own personal weapon on hand, a completely new type of weapon from the Square known as the Splat Dualies. Both team players never heard or seen such a thing so Gloves was happy to demonstrate how the dual wielding weapon functioned and was quite a show-off as he did so, splatting the entirety of the Blue Team at least twice before the unexpected happened. Considering this is Goggles, no one can fathom why or how he conveniently had an electric razor in his pocket but due to his sheer dumb luck, said razor shearing off one of Gloves’ tentacles had thrown his game completely off and left the Blue Team to get the upper hand, only solidified when Goggles was glowing to get ready to use his special. Gloves saw this and tried to warn the other ahead of time...

“Goggles-kun wait...!!!!”

But it was too late as instead of an Inkzooka, he brought out a new type of special. One known as the Sting Ray that carved through walls almost in a manner reminiscent to the Killer Wail, just as a highly pressurized line of ink that hit Gloves and the green team and sent them packing. Due to such an accidental but acceptable flounder famous for Goggles, the Blue Team won and Goggles looked at the new weapon with even more excitement. Again, he was practically dripping water vibrating from sheer hysteria of everything that he didn’t know that awaited them in the Square. Gloves grinned as he watched the boy, rubbing at his nose a bit as he walked over to him.

“Ya like that don’t you?”

“I do! I really do! This is so cool!”

“Then take my word for it...and come drop by the Square sometime. I can show you lots of things there.” Gloves offered and Goggles nodded. “Yes, yes, yes! I totally want to go there!” Goggles cheered, flinging water once more. “Goggles!!!!” Glasses and Headphones shouted at him. “Sorry!” Gloves chuckled at the team before nodding. “Keep that Splattershot. It’s a gift from me as your first step in welcoming you to the Square. And this...” Goggles watched in awe as Gloves raised a hand, vines passing through flesh to emerge out, blooming a huge orchid blossom. “Is my personal gift. Can’t wait to see you again, Goggles-kun~” Gloves said, winking. Goggles took the blossom from the vine, smiling happily before Gloves started back for the subway station to make his way home. But of course, he didn’t make it there as he was dragged off by a creeping vine into a nearby alleyway and was hanging upside down, emerald green meeting a set of yellow-green.

“I see you’re another innate wood Elemenink...”

“Yeah...I am...And don’t think I didn’t see what you did...Goggles is with me...”

Gloves grinned as he crossed his arms. “Yours, huh? That’s kinda cute but I can also tell you don’t like sharing either...not even with a plant bro of the same innate element.” Gloves murmured, taking the lost tentacle that he is still trying to contemplate how to reattach back to where it belong and swiped at the vine holding his legs. The vine was swiftly cut and Gloves landed easily on his feet, grinning all the while as he held the leafy textured tentacle piece that also proved to be a very dangerous blade. “Well I guess we’re in a bit of competition here...but I’m sure I can win cute little Goggles-kun over with my charm. He’s already planning to visit the Square and the Square is my territory. He’ll love it there...and chances are he won’t want to leave. So I think I can chalk that to a win on my behalf.” Gloves spoke as he turned from Rider. Rider, of course, was seething at the other’s cocky attitude, vines twisting angrily around him and thorns just as sharp ready to turn Gloves into a pincushion. “But...you can come too. Show me what you got and prove to me that you can handle such a cute innate water element like him. Maybe in due time, we could come to an understanding but until that moment if at all...we’re at war for his little heart.” Gloves whispered before he was off for the station. Rider clenched his beak before adjusting his jacket, letting his element settle before he ends up tearing through the sidewalk with roots and vines. Fixing a sleeve, he smirked at the long retreated back of Gloves.

“You’re on, kid...”


	2. Chapter 2

A few days since the battle with Gloves and the Green Team left Goggles bouncing in constant apprehension. He had discussed with Glasses, Bobble and Headphones about going to the Square to see what it had to offer ever since Gloves told them about the new style of clothing and hairstyles to boot. Goggles wanted to see it all and more, especially with how turf went. New specials?! How can he resist the idea of new specials! But as he nearly wet the bed from excess water, he was also left with a concerning thought. The orchid blossom he got was sitting on his desk, right next to the small pink flower that Rider gave him. Now Goggles can admit, he wasn't a very smart boy and often let situations get the better of him before he could think them through. But he knew well that this would become a predicament and a half if Rider ever found out. Gloves-kun was nice and a really awesome squid. Friendly too. Goggles always admired friendly squids. But Rider had been there first and much longer. He even offered to help them with Skull when they couldn't get past his critical sniper’s eye. And...he was his first kiss. Goggles blushed as he remembered that day, bringing his knees up to his chest. Settling his chin on his knees, he let his thoughts wander again.

He cherished both green inklings but knew he should stay faithful. If what he and Rider have is as deep as he thinks, he shouldn't risk it by getting too friendly with Gloves. But he couldn't think of shafting the one that was nice enough to show him around the Square when they head there in a couple days. “Well...I don't think Gloves-kun meant any harm. I mean we only met once. I'm sure he wouldn't have feelings for me so soon...I'm positive of it! He's just a great friend! A great friend with cool hair!” Goggles said to himself to reassure himself. Proudly smiling that he could believe in his own words, he stood and went to change the comforters on his futon and flip said futon over to cover the soaking wet spot from his water element so he could get to bed. This time he won't miss his alarm!

0

At his home, Gloves looked at himself in the mirror, the tentacle he lost was sewn on as a temporary means of avoiding a potential bald spot though it wouldn't take much longer than a week before his element works to his advantage and make everything good as new. He grinned to his own reflection before turning from the mirror and headed back into the bedroom. The room alone with be a botanist’s dream as plants of varying shapes and sizes took over shelves and tables, each strategically place for a specific purpose. Raising a hand, he got to work on doing just that, an ivy vine moving to brighten the light in the room while he removed his shirt in preparation to settle down and relax. Laying down, Gloves stretched out a bit before smiling, spreading his arms out across the bed and there, he could truly relax. Roots shifted under his skin from his back, a sight truly frightening when one thinks about it, before they emerged. They coiled around his arms before going to embed themselves into the two pots of soil that sat on either end of his bed. While he does eat food like a normal squid kid, he as an innate wood element needed some time with actual nature. To root himself to a patch of soil and soak up some rays to keep himself fresh and his element battle ready. Of course, the idea of sitting out in a park for an undetermined number of hours to refresh wasn't a good idea in his book. Mostly to exposure but truly due to a situation that he never brought up to Goggles when he invited him to the Square. Gloves honestly felt a bit guilty for hiding it...but he trusted in himself to keep Goggles safe at the same time.

What did he worry about, you ask?

The Dark element strain. One of the specialty elements that can be honed by an elemenink. Aside from the Light element which another holds, the one that hosts the dark element was a rather fierce competitor in the Square. His name was Emperor and his entire team was known to be elemenink specially handpicked by him. They are devoted fighters and under his tutelage was trained to turf but at the same time, Emperor was known to consider quality of the elemenink. Why he did this, Gloves didn't know for sure, but he worried because there was an alarming case if another elemenink caught Emperor’s eye, they weren't found at the Square the next day. Gloves didn't want to chalk anything towards kidnapping but at the same time the implication was there. But with Emperor’s status, it's hard for anyone to challenge such an outlandish idea. “Funny how I think of this now...when I was in a similar position before. Emperor had his eye on me but instead of capturing me if that was the case, he gave me his old splat dualies and left me alone to get better. And even now I'm still no challenge for him...” he murmured softly to himself before giving a small sigh. “Well, if he really is as bad as I would care to imagine, no way he’d see something in Goggles-kun...and if he did...I won't let him get to him...” he whispered before closing his eyes and left himself to continue collect nutrients from the soil.

0

The day finally arrived and the Blue Team was ready to go. Well all except for Goggles. “He’s late?! Again?! He was the one excited for this and he isn't even here!” Headphones exclaimed. “Give him a few. Even if he is late, he’ll be running up to us any minute now...” Glasses replied while Bobble was happily giggling off to the side at their captain’s usual manner of delay. “It's gonna be fine, guys! Don't worry!” She spoke and like clockwork, Goggles was beelining straight for them, conveniently as a train pulled into the station with doors opening to let passengers on and off. “I’M HEEEEEEEREEEEE!!!!” Goggles shouted before tripping over his own feet, rolling comically into the other three and right into the car. Disoriented, the four were left in the pile as squids and jellyfish climbed aboard or departed. Once everyone was on board, the subway train began to leave, and Glasses groaned as he went to sit up. “Ugh...my head. Is everyone alright?” Glasses asked, fixing his retro specs in the process. The collective groans that responded were ones of confirmation but still a bit of pain. Soon they were all up and in a seat, Goggles’ face pressed against the glass of the car as he watched the scenery fly by. “So, what do you think the Square will hold? Aside from gear and weapons.” Glasses questioned.

“I'm sure awesome food and a cool looking tower!” Goggles exclaimed. “Yeah, if the Square has the same weapons with a redesign and new specials then that must mean the turf league there is vastly different from the one we’re used to back at the plaza.” Headphones hummed. “Best to evaluate a match before we get into something we can't handle.” She added and the rest nodded, Goggles pulling his face back from the window to nod as well. The trip was rather quick as the Square was only two stops from the plaza and upon climbing off the train and left the subway station, they were in awe at the complete change of locale.

“Wow...this place is huge!”

“Very much so! There has to be plenty here to do!”

While the other three were chatting, they had the misfortune to take their eye off Goggles and he was gone from their side in an instant, clamoring around squids and jellyfish, admiring each style, sight and store he saw. His eager ways however had ended up putting him at the top of Deca Tower. Such an event wasn't immediately noticed by his team as they had noted the food truck that was parked and a very familiar shoe salesman from the plaza running it. “Crusty Sean?! That you?!” Headphones called. “Why yes, it is. I run part time here at the Square selling some good food, squiddo. Tell me what’chu like and I'll serve it for ya.” The crustacean spoke with a smile shown in his eyes and they nodded in agreement to the offer before Glasses counted off how many were exactly there. “Wait...where’s Goggles?!” The three looked around before finally hearing the telltale voice of their friend from above.

“Oiiiiiiiii!!!!”

Glancing up, Glasses and Headphones gaped while Bobble was left to giggle again as they saw the goggles-wearing boy way up on the top of the tower. “Goggles!!! Get down here!” Headphones nearly screamed but tried not to as to not draw attention to them. Goggles laughed softly. “Comiiiiiing!” He called back as water gathered around his feet. Due to his height from the ground, the team had no idea what he was planning so when they saw the water, they all gaped as Goggles practically slingshotted himself from the top of the tower and right at them. But alas, his trajectory was off next to putting a little too much force behind his launch due to his combined excitement to being in the Square. Such left him no gear and a nicely sized dent in the side of the food truck.

“My truck!”

“My gear!”

“Goggles!!!”

Vines skittered across the ground as Goggles went to stand before yelping as the cool, slim texture of the nature ropes wrapped around him, convenient lotus blossom settling over where it mattered. “Rider-kun?!” Goggles had squeaked but another voice responded to him. “Guess again, Goggles-kun~” Gloves replied as he stood a distance from them, arm covered with loose vines. “Gloves-kun!” The others yelped, surprised but partially relieved that he had the audacity to cover Goggles. Gloves winked and gave them a two-finger salute before raising his arm to bring Goggles closer. “I know you're a little fireball but never thought you ever take the appraisal literally.” Gloves spoke with a chuckle and Goggles blushed heavily, water cascading down his face as a mean to hide his embarrassment. “Now while I do want to officially welcome you guys to the Square, seems we need to make a quick stop for some gear so follow me.” Gloves spoke, carrying the still embarrassed elemenink over to Ye Olde Cloth Shop to get the other fitted in some new wear...despite the fact Sean was still raving at the destruction of his truck which seemingly took on more damage than just a dent as the rest of the truck fell apart around him.

0

After shopping, which ended up being more than the group intended and Bobble deciding to get herself a haircut that she loved, they stepped back out to the Square. “Well that was eventful but hope this gives you guys a taste of what the Square has to offer.” Gloves spoke as he looked to them. Goggles was still looking himself over. Aside from losing his precious Armor Jacket, he found something just as nice in the Eggplant Mountain Coat and he wasn't the only one as the others gave themselves a quick wardrobe change with Glasses switching his Shirt and Tie and Plum Casuals for the Baby Jelly Shirt and Tie and Smokey Wingtips, Headphones with the Slash King Tank and Red Hi-Horses and Bobble with the Grey Hoodie and Grey Sea Slug Hi-Tops. “Oh, it does! This place is so cool!” Goggles replied happily as he walked alongside Gloves. The other smiled as they their way back to the center. “Now that I'm here...what do you guys want to check out first. I'm free all day and ready to go.” But before Goggles could reply, a team stepped towards them. “Hey! You guys are the Blue Team from the plaza, aren't you?” The boy in the Hockey Mask questioned as they stopped before them. “Yeah we are. Why do you want to know?” Goggles questioned. “We want to test your skill in battle! We keep hearing stories of what you guys do and we want to know if your wins are really genuine flukes!” Hockey spoke. “Wow, first battle too? There’s a first for everything.” Gloves spoke as he clapped Goggles on the shoulder. “C’mon. Show them what ya guys got. I’ll be watching you even.” Goggles looked to Gloves and smiled, feeling like this would be a perfect opportunity to show off a bit for his new friend and nodded.

“Osu! Let’s go!”

“But we don’t have our weapons!”

“Then let’s buy some new ones!”

“But...!!”

“I got ya guys covered, don’t worry~ Anything to help Goggles-kun.”

0

While the Blue Team were preparing for the match, Rider himself was back at the plaza, sitting inside a cafe with a cup of coffee and a small pastry. Scrolling through notifications on the latest matches, he noted the new option to check on matches in the Square. “Huh...guess I should even though I have no reason to drop by there any time soon...not while that show-off is there...” he murmured as he clicked the button to flip to the page. Aside from a curious match-up with a team called Emperor, nothing else caught his attention until...

If it wasn’t for the quick reflexes of his vines, a cup would’ve been shattered on the floor as Rider glared at the name that lit up on the screen.

_Blue Team vs Icarus Team_

“That slimy little...” he growled before shoving the pastry in his mouth, left the cash on the table before stepping out, slinging his jacket over his shoulders. “If he thinks I’m going to make it that easy to swipe Goggles from me...he has another thing coming...” he mumbled as he headed towards the station.

0

The match came and went and through many floundering moments where the Icarus team’s heavily used 4DS tactic surrounded the four before a misfire at Goggles’ expense pushed them back to victory. Gloves was rather proud of their win despite the inconsistency of it, but he expected no less from Goggles. Humming as he walked down to meet them, he decided to check up on the other match that was going on before he froze in place. The results had been tallied and the percentage was staggering...

**_99.9% to 0.01%_**

Gloves turned to the live feed to hear a familiar voice speak out.

“I had trusted you all to be a fine challenge...but alas...you have proved me wrong. A shame but when matched with power you can’t comprehend...you are sure to fail.” The captain of the team spoke, the malicious bite in his tone sending a shiver down his spine. “Emperor...” Gloves whispered before glancing up as Goggles and the others headed his way. “We did it, Gloves-kun! That was amazing...You--you look pale.” Goggles had started with delight before seeing the state of his friend. Gloves breathed a bit before looking down to his phone. “Guys...I have something to tell you. The Square is great and all...but there’s one team I want you to watch out for.” he murmured before showing the screen to them. Glasses adjusted his specs to look with the others before Headphones staggered back in shock. “99.9%?! Who could get a result like that?!” she gasped. “That’s Emperor and his team of handpicked members. He only went for the best and the best is what they are. It’s rare to come across him in the Square but if you do, don’t make eye contact. He sees that as a challenge and will arrange a scrim. You guys are lucky, very lucky, but I could safely say...that not even the S4 can come anywhere near his level.”

Goggles tapped his foot while Glasses and Headphones looked legitimately worried. “If he’s stronger than the S4...even Skull who we had problems with before...” Glasses murmured. “Then we’re dead if we go against Emperor.” Headphones finished. Gloves gave a small smile. “I know you’re scared...but don’t worry. Stick with me and seeing Emperor will never happen.” Gloves said to reassure them and they nodded. While that weight was off Gloves’ shoulders, he still had reason to worry. Even if he could keep them out of sight of Emperor, that didn’t mean he had ways of finding them.

And it was due to Goggles.

Gloves couldn’t bear the thought of telling them that not only was Emperor’s team strong but also that they were all elemenink of the rarest strain. Three dark strains and one light strain...and one was good for tracking other elemenink. If they found Goggles, he feared what would happen. Gloves pulled his phone back to slip into his pocket as Goggles burst with a comment that nearly got him strangled by Headphones while Bobble commented on something completely different but also in Goggles’ defense. He looked to the Blue Team fondly.

The Square was his territory and he vowed to protect Goggles-kun and his team. Of course, while Gloves’ mind was on Emperor...he forgotten of his other challenge that was only a stop away from the Square...


	3. Chapter 3

After easing the team from the woes of worrying about Emperor, they were back to their usual activity, part of which mean escaping Sean’s eye as he was still looking for Goggles. Gloves chuckled as he was starting to walk over to the team that were sitting at a table, a holder full of drinks in hand. Of course, as he was focused on the task at hand, the green inkling was unaware to the figure that was marching at a rapid pace for him. Goggles spotted him and gave a wave which slowly dropped, sweating in fear which was clearly shown by his water element. Gloves looked to him in worry. “Goggles-kun...what’s wrong. Tell me.” Gloves urged as he set the drinks on the table and once it was out of his hands, he found his legs swept out from under him.

“Ah shit!!!”

The curse came out bitterly as Gloves was dangled upside down and the bite of thorns dug deep into his ankles. When finally brought into view of who had him, Gloves grinned and waved in an almost sheepish manner. “Thought you’d never arrive, Rider~” Rider’s eyes narrowed even more. “I told you...that Goggles was with me...” he growled as Goggles quickly stood along with Glasses. “R-Rider-kun wait! Gloves-kun meant no harm!” Goggles pleaded. “Yeah! He offered to show us around the Square! That’s all.” Glasses added. Rider glanced to the two and frowned a bit at Goggles’ appearance. It wasn’t so much the new gear as it was the fact the blue squid was distressed of the situation. It was clear he was oblivious of Gloves’ intentions so he couldn’t fault him for whatever Gloves would try with his sweet-talking ways. With a grunt, he dropped Gloves who landed on a lotus he spawned to cushion his fall and chuckled as Rider walked past him. “Guess I’ll be showing you around too since you came all this way to attempt to punch my lights out.” Gloves spoke as he stood and dusted himself off.

“I still would if I didn’t have Goggles to worry about.” Rider spoke as he brought the other close, vines losing their thorns to provide a comforting embrace to the other and soothe his water from spreading across the Square. Glasses adjusted his specs as he went to sit down, alarmed by the turn of events but as he watched Goggles nuzzle his face into the leather jacket, he could safely say that whatever development happened when the team wasn’t watching was made to be a good thing. Sitting back down, he took his drink and handed the others to Headphones and Bobble. “So what else is there to do?” Headphones asked. “Well we could still explore around or we could do a few more matches. Of course, I’d have to collect my team first before we do. There just so happen to be a little tourney later this week that I’m totally joining so it would be awesome if you guys could come by to watch me strut my stuff.” Gloves offered with a grin which only got a glare from Rider. “A tourney, huh? I could collect some old members and join as well.” Rider spoke as Goggles looked up, gone with the tears and was now left with a wide smile. “You’re gonna join too!? This would be so cool!” he said happily. “Well that was a quick turn...but anyway I think we can join to watch. Would be interesting to see the Yellow-Green Team butt heads with someone other than us.” Glasses said as he took a sip of his drink. Goggles nodded as well as he pulled from Rider, tugging a few of his vines with him to grab his drink and began to talk animatedly about the tourney. Rider let the vines hang lax but sent a glance to Gloves who only gave a quirk of his beak before joining in on the conversation.

0

A lone candle illuminated the room while the rest was cloaked in darkness. A page flipped in the light of the candle as a pale hand examined the page, gold ring glinting in the flame before the door opened. “Two new Elemenink were found coming into the Square. A wood and water element.” The woman at the door spoke. “Oh, is that right...been awhile since any new ink came into my territory. Aside from us, the only other elemenink to roam about is a little wood sprite that grew stronger but not strong enough...” The figure at the table spoke, gold eyes gleaming in the candlelight. A smirk pulled across his lips. “The tourney is proceeding as we speak...and sources say the S4 will be arriving as well at my request...get information on the new Elemenink and report back to me. Prepare to send out the Hunter.” She nodded and bowed before leaving. Standing, the atmosphere began to morph around him before finally dispersing, revealing an actual light in the room aside from the candle which revealed Emperor, the darkness around him seeping back into his body as he swiped a tentacle that moved out of place.

“For so long my power hasn’t had the pleasure of ingraining into something good. Let’s hope these Elemenink are worth my time...” Emperor whispered with a grin. “And maybe...pay a nice visit back to an old flame...I’ll be seeing you soon, Gloves.”

0

The days passed and the tourney was up and running. The streets at the Square were crowded with inklings ready to watch while the teams in question were hanging outside Starfish Mainstage getting ready. Or at least one was. Rider huffed as he glanced around, carrying case holding his Gold Dynamo settled on his back. “Goggles should’ve been here by now...” he murmured as he glanced at a clock. “I see you came for the placement, Rider.” A voice spoke up from behind and he glanced back to see Skull standing there. “Mhm...and guess you’re here for the same.”

“We need to find reason to pass the time and we haven’t explored the Square yet.” Aviator replied. Once a few inklings realized just who was around, chatter began to filter through the crowd. Of course, that was soon broken as the Blue Team arrived and spotting the two, Goggles excitedly ran over, footsteps leaving water behind as he nearly glided over. “Rider-kun!!!” he shouted, having dove forward in an attempt to tackle him with a hug only to miss just as gracefully as he ever would, flailing to find purchase. He grabbed onto the last thing that really didn’t change when you’re talking about Goggles’ luck. Glasses spat in horror as Goggles dragged the shorts of both Rider and Skull down, blank looks falling on them both. The crowd was just as stunned at the display before the two boys collected themselves, Rider dangling Goggles with a vine as they did so. “I’ll break you of that habit soon...” Rider muttered. “I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!!!” Goggles wailed as he was held. Skull could be clearly told he was annoyed by the slow roll of poison mist emerging from under his bandana. “You’re lucky that I hold respect for you...barely...but it’s well enough to avoid making you ill.” he murmured. “Aww, don’t be like that, Skull. Sure it would be just in harmless fun.” Aviator spoke from behind, patting Skull’s shoulder. “I see you guys are having fun.” Gloves spoke as he stepped up to them. Feeling the atmosphere getting a bit too cluttered around him for his liking, Skull nodded to the rest of his team and they left to wander.

Rider huffed in annoyance at the appearance of the other wood element but considering Goggles’ excitement at seeing his friend, he couldn't do much to wipe that smirk off his face. “Hi, Gloves-kun! Are you excited for the tourney?!” Goggles asked. “You bet I am! This will be rather fun!” The green elemenink replied as he winked to Goggles. “You just cheer for me real hard, yeah?” Rider clenched his beak as Goggles told he would indeed go all out for cheering them both, having a sign ready and everything. After that excitement wore off, Goggles glanced to Rider before bouncing back over to him. “I’m here for you too, Rider-kun!” he added, pressing a kiss to his cheek which left Goggles to stand on his tiptoes considering he was just a hair shorter than Rider. The sudden flush of yellow-green across Rider’s dark cheeks made Gloves laugh from how easily it took to embarrass the other until a little inkling girl walked onto the stage. “Welcome everyone to our local King of the Square tournament! We have quite the selection of teams ready to fight for the title of king but of course our honored guests will be working their way up to defend their title as top of the Square!” The crowd was loud with its cheers, Goggles joining in happily as the other no named participants were. “So, without further ado, let me direct your attention to the bracket list! Teams, know where you are and be ready to go once your block is called!” Gloves and Rider looked up, both in separate blocks which was good enough for them. If all went right, they will deal with each other soon enough if Emperor’s team, which was already established they were in the running as well, doesn’t get in the middle of their little duel. At the same time, Goggles wailed cause with the two being in separate blocks, he couldn’t watch them both.

“Guess we’ll just have to split up. Don’t worry Goggles, we’ll tell you how the match goes depending on who you go to watch!” Bobble said which made him pout but alas, what else could he do but agree. Deciding that Goggles will go with Headphones to watch Rider’s matches and Glasses and Bobble to Gloves, they were set as the inkling girl spoke up once more. “Without further ado, let me pass the baton over to the leader of the boards, the top tier contender within the square and the absolute king!!!” Gloves’ breath hitched as his ink fell cold. He could feel even his element tense in response. This is exactly what he feared. Even though he shouldn’t expect less of Emperor, there was still the matter of Goggles out in the open and Emperor was always one to observe the competition. If he didn’t already know that he was in the Square, he will now. And that right now was Gloves’ greatest fear. Goggles, and the rest of his team, watched as the stage darkened and a chill, such a chill that was worse than Mask’s, went through his body. Whoever this guy was, Goggles could tell he was bad news to the point even his element quivered in fear. Turning to Gloves, Goggles tapped on his arm to get his attention.

“Is that...”

A spotlight came on, revealing Emperor on the stage which answered Goggles’ question for Gloves. With a smirk, he looked to the crowd as the cheers began to come.

“It’s Emperor!”

“The absolute ruler of turf wars!!”

“Emperor-sama!!!”

The cacophony of noise had startled Goggles with its suddenness but the overall feeling of dread from seeing the regal squid on stage is what worried Goggles more. _‘So that's Emperor...’_ he thought. Emperor reveled in the cheers of the crowd as sharp eyes examined all. Most, as always, were perceived as just regular inklings. Nothing but hopeless little worshippers to his battle prowess as they know they had no hope of winning. As gold continued to sweep across the crowd, he would've thought nothing would turn out interesting until he landed on a pair of crystal clear blues deep as the ocean. There was no mistaking such eyes for anything but an elemenink and he knew well the boy was as curious as he was gullible. _‘He could learn a thing or two from the right contender...good thing I know the perfect one. Not often you find a ripe water elemenink.’_ Emperor thought to himself as he raised a hand to silence the crowd. “Welcome one and all to our local little tourney. For those that made it through the prelims, I commend your effort and hope for a good show for the bracket matches.” he spoke, eyes drifting over the crowd once more before spotting Rider. _‘And he must be our wood element. Rough but ripe with unprocessed talent. Could be useful…but I will have to test that but for now...’_ Emperor thought, his own shadow out of sight of all vibrating a bit before tendrils of darkness scattered from the host. Invisible to all but himself, Emperor made a count of all the Elemenink that were in the Square.

_Gloves..._

_Rider..._

_Aloha..._

_Mask..._

_Army..._

_Skull..._

_And Goggles..._

Such a nice selection, all ripe for plucking. And so many in one spot...

This would be a hunt worth enjoying. Another smirk graced Emperor’s lips as he continued to give a detailed but brief announcement of how the tournament would proceed before handing the mic back to the inkling girl. Returning back stage, he stepped down the metal staircase and the other three members of his team looked to him. “Dearest otouto...you’re up soon. They easily came right into my web and tagged. Now you just have to win them over.” Prince hummed a little before nodding.

“Ok, Emperor nii-san...”

0

Once the groups were separated, the matches began. Gloves and his team were up against the FC Team while Rider and his team took on the all-female School Cardigan Team. All were oblivious to the insidious shadow of darkness that leeched off them and made them practical beakons to Emperor’s ever watching eye. Both Rider and Gloves fought with the same gusto to overcome their opponents, Rider more so due to the constant giggling and lousy screams of terror when he barely raised his roller. They were grating on his last nerve and it was only made worse when the errant flapping of Goggles’ banner had blown the wigs off the “girls” revealing the boys in skirts. Never did Rider want to tear out the ground from underneath them...wait, he already thought along those lines with Gloves. Anywho, the match quickly met its end and Goggles cheered for him in the stands as he watched the total annihilation. “Rider-kun is so amazing, isn’t here, Headphones-chan~” he hummed as the announcer called out the win and they stood so they could go meet up with him.

“That he is. He really has changed from before. Shocking...but relieving to not be on the receiving end of a merciless beatdown.” she murmured as they waited among the rest in the plaza for Glasses, Bobble and Gloves. Goggles rocked on his heels as they waited, Headphones glancing about for any sign of Rider when something had caught her eye but when she turned to look for it, it was gone like it was never there. “Huh...” she uttered, feeling a slight chill down her spine. She sure she had nothing to worry about but at the same time, the feeling was just a bit jarring. And it didn’t help one bit that from the stage where Emperor was kindly set up to watch the bracketed matches from a literal throne that it seemed his eyes was trained on their every move...or to her worry on every move Goggles made. When Rider finally arrived out of the tower and started for them with the rest of his team trailing behind him, Goggles exploded with watery happiness as he glided over to hug him. “You were awesome, Rider-kun! So awesome! You kicked butt and took names!” Goggles praised and Rider smiled just the barest bit, resting a hand on Goggles’ head. “Calm down...and thank you...we’re going to take the title and make a name for ourselves here.” he spoke, feeling the smaller nuzzle himself into his leather jacket. “Aww, how cute. No love for me too, Goggles-kun~” Gloves commented as he stepped up with the others behind him and Goggles was quick to look up. “Did you win!?” Goggles exclaimed with yet another burst of energy. “I did~ It was so cool too. Shame you couldn’t be there to see it.” Gloves commented, despite the withering glare from Rider as Goggles began to go off on a tangent to Glasses about the entirety of Gloves’ match, wanting to hear every little detail. Emperor leaned back in his seat, eyes trained on the group and grinned.

Two little wood sprites attracted to the same water sprite...and neither could think to share the one that gives their plants vitality...this is quite amusing and may just very well be worth my time...

Anyone that stood close could feel the suppressing aura from Emperor and those not attuned to the Elemenink would never think that it was his very element bringing such an enfeebling energy around the small area. After all, the weakest minds succumb to the darkness and just as plants need their water, the dark needed vitality in their palm of their hands.

And Emperor was sure to deliver.

0

Goggles hummed as they had a brief intermission before the next match grabbing some food from Sean’s truck when he heard a bit of noise coming from somewhere else. “Huh...” Taking the seanwiches, he ran back to where the others were and saw a crowd gathering. “What's going on?” He asked when he reached his team. “I don't know…” Glasses murmured, adjusting his specs before finding his hands holding the seanwiches. “I'm gonna go look!” Goggles claimed as he ran to the crowd to hear chatter about a team from the B Block that was so sudden but also the pinnacle of a rare match up. “Oooo, could it be Skull’s team?!” He wondered as he wiggled through the crowd. He just barely saw a spot of purple before his vision was blocked again. With a puff of his cheeks, he stepped back and let water gathered around his feet. This time he made sure to properly control the force behind it and was ready to jump when he yelped, feeling a soft “thwack” to his behind. “Whatcha up to~?” Gloves questioned as he stood behind him with the others, Rider absent for the moment or Gloves wouldn't have gotten away with the little “love” tap using one of his vines. Holding his hands over his back, Goggles whirled around. “I want to see!” He whined, a small blush crossing his cheeks from the light whip earlier. “Ah yeah, crowd's pretty thick ain't it. I got this no problem.” Gloves replied with a grin and a thumbs up before his vines spread out, wrapping around everyone’s waist to lift them up and over the crowd, setting them down. The sudden appear of vines made a few inklings jump, some still not used to the idea of Elemenink among them but calmed as a few turned back to see it was just Gloves and moved out the way to allow him to join the rest of the Blue Team up front. It didn’t take long for Rider to locate them and seeing just who stood there as a four-man team was definitely a shocker.

It wasn’t Skull’s team but Skull was there and he wasn’t alone.

With him stood the electrifying Aloha, cool Mask and fiery Army. All together as one, making up a team. Aloha grinned as he glanced around before stretching a little. “You guys ready~??” he asked as he looked to the others. “It’s...the S4 Team!!” Someone called out finally. “They made a team for the tourney?!” Another whispered. “Whoa! How this happen!?” Goggles added to the rest of the noise around them. “We were apparently requested by Emperor himself. Instead of fighting us all separately, he wanted to see what we’re capable of together.” Army replied as he looked to Goggles. “He may believe he’s a king but we’ll show him what for!” Goggles’ eyes were glittering with excitement and nodded. “Yes! You totally have this! I’m sure you have a good chance of beating him!” Goggles said. Gloves’ lips quirked into a small frown. He would hate to rain on Goggles’ parade but even he doubted the S4 could beat Emperor. He had mention such before when it came to warning them but now to sit and actually see a match planned, likely into Emperor’s favor for someone to toy with, he can’t imagine that they would be able to get pass the one tactic that leaves the field covered with their ink and the other team practically backed into a corner with no hope of gaining advantage again.

_The feared Emperor Road._

The S4 was strong back in the Plaza but here it’s a whole new game with different levels of skills to match the new weapon kits. If they’re not even prepared for that, they have no hopes of winning.

_Guess we can only wait and see now...hopefully I'm just wrong in my assumptions..._

But oh, how Gloves would regret his thoughts. Emperor stood from his throne, grinning all the while. “Time for the game to commence...” he whispered, the hidden darkness that covered the stage reacting in kind to his controlling personality.

Four will fight.

But four will fall.

_And soon bow to the king._


	4. Chapter 4

The crowd was quiet.

No one uttered a sound.

But it was to be expected.

As the S4...

“...lost...” Goggles whispered in horror.

Before them on the TV screens, the featured match of the Emperor Team versus the S4 Team was met with shock as not even a minute in, the S4 fell to Emperor’s power. The strongest of the S+ from the Plaza had no chance. They tried but no matter what they did, no one could match the skill of Emperor’s hand-picked team members. Prior to this, Goggles had the misfortune of not only collecting a hefty amount of dango to eat as they waited on the match with S4 against Emperor to start but dumped some onto Inkfall, a squid who was rather adamant about being pristine clean, and their next opponent. The ensuing match was a rather eventful sort with speed no one could comprehend, ink rain, and even lost dango that had caused a right kerfuffle in Bobble losing her Slosher as everyone was trying to avoid Inkfall. That had ended with the Slosher landing on him and it wasn't a pretty sight. From there, the rest of the match continued from that moment on, giving yet another unorthodox win to the Blue Team. When Goggles came back to tell Rider of the win, that's when his eyes landed on the screen of the downed S4 at the feet of Emperor and his team. “This...can't be...” But no matter how much he wanted to see the screen change, hear them say it was just a ruse, nothing changed to his wishes. Emperor stood as regal as the title he was named after, looking down on the group of four that had fallen before him.

Emperor grinned as Skull glanced up. “You were good for a show but even you, as the strongest from Inkopolis Plaza, are no match for us.” he spoke, eyes taking on a faint gleam of something else before he and his team departed from the stage. As the announcer went on about how the semifinals will be applied, Emperor smirked. “Another victory...after this the semifinals will be simple no matter who we challenge...though I do hope for the chance to battle our little water sprite since he himself doesn’t know of his unintentional purpose to the tourney. I’m sure his luck will run out once confronting a truly fearsome power.” Emperor spoke before glancing to Humboldt. “Your job is set. Go.” Humboldt nodded with a grin before he was gone from sight, having disappeared into the surrounding shadows. “And now...to work on my part...” His own element began to do its work, now with the S4 elemenink eliminated from the competition he could do his work with no suspicion.

The public knew of his prowess on the field with his team but it’s only baseless rumors when it came to him being involved in the missing Elemenink cases. True that if one shows interest he may consider it more...but alas what they don’t know only meant better for himself and the needs his dark powers feeds on. As the S4 began to leave the stage, Mask was the first to wince from pain. Of what, he didn't know for sure as most of his head was often clogged from his sinuses thanks to his hay fever. He shook it off as nothing which proved to be somewhat detrimental in the long run as the dark power began to ingrain itself into him. Take out the weakest and the rest will follow. When they stepped out, Goggles was the first to run over to them. “Guys!” The boy had called when they came out. Aloha waved slow when the others reached them, all his exuberant energy gone and to the naked eye, one wouldn't be able to confirm it as a result from the match or the dark power still slithering around him. “Are you guys alright?” Goggles asked in worry. “Yeah, we saw the results...they weren't pleasant...” Glasses added. “The Emperor team...they're like monsters on the turf...” Army spoke. “All our strategies did nothing. We tried to single them out and it did nothing...Not even Mask and Skull working together helped.”

“There's something offfffff about them~” Mask added. “And it’s bullshit! We were wiped like common players! We should have at least stood a chance to them! There is no guy more casual than me and yet...” Aloha raved before silencing himself, blue sparks of lightning fading after he calmed himself before he ended up shocking someone around him. “But we won't lose again! I promise that! At least when I don't have such a terrible teammate in Army.”

“When you don't have a terrible teammate like who?! You have some nerve!” While the two butted heads, Goggles offered a pickled plum to Skull and things got back to their unusual track. Rider stuck beside Goggles with Gloves lurking about as they went about talking of the next matches. During it all was the Stray Squids Team consisting of a group of masked squids that found their next opponent in the Blue Team. It was a bit of floundering and working to beat their super jump assistance strategy, useful but a clustering mess once one of them found themselves surrounded in it thanks to Goggles and Glasses’ quick thinking. A Splashdown through a super jump nailed them yet another win. “Hee, these teams are tough but we’re winning with flying colors!” Goggles said as he hopped his way over to Rider, a happy little bubble of energy. “Am I doing good, Rider-kun?!” Goggles asked happily as he looked to the other elemenink. Rider looked down to him and smiled just a bit. “You're doing a fine job. Maybe we’ll be able to battle each other in the finals after all. Though I have my suspicions of your placement in this tourney...” Rider murmured. “Wellll, so you say but he could very well battle with me too.” Gloves added as he stepped beside them much to Rider’s disdain. “Well no matter who we fight, we’ll be ready!” Goggles said exuberantly before he was carted off by Rider with a nod to the other team members of Goggles’. Gloves puffed his cheeks before giving a shrug.

“I’ll get his attention eventually...”

0

When the two were at a spot where they wouldn’t be interrupted, Rider gave a sigh as he rested a hand on Goggles’ head, knocking said goggles askew. “Rider-kun, you ok?” he asked worriedly. “I’m fine...I just hate being around Gloves.” Rider murmured in reply. “But why? He’s really nice and cool! Just like you!” Goggles replied. “I’m sure but he also likes to get too close to you and I don’t like it. I don’t know what his motives are but if he even thinks to take you from me, I will bury him six feet under.” Goggles squeaked at the threat before grasping at Rider’s arm. “Please, Rider-kun! Don’t do that!” he whined and Rider snorted a bit but nodded. “Fine, fine...because you asked. Now come on. I want to get off the ground for a few.” Goggles nodded as he held close to Rider as the pavement cracked underneath them before a series of vines grew out, making a solid platform before raising them up high and to the rooftop of the nearby building, all while a pair of eyes watched from the shadows. Said eyes harboring a direct feed back to the lead. Emperor smirked as he watched. “Ah, so they are together...then we have our other little wood sprite getting in between them...or so he thinks. Oh Rider...you should have more perception of your fellow elemenink...” he murmured, head resting on his hand from his seat. They were given an intermission before Pearl and Marina were to come in to announce the stage for the semifinals and personally, he couldn’t wait. It would be child’s play to go against the Yellow-Green Team or Gloves Team but if the randomization just so happens to pit his team against the Blue Team...

A smirk pulled across his lips as he closed his eyes. “Again, we’ll just have to see how well their luck will hold up against us. A shame it would be unfair to host a bet that they surely couldn’t hope to win against me...as it would make things so much easier.” A ripple in the shadows behind him alerted him to another and there was only one other that would be there. “Empress...what do you have to report.” She knelt to Emperor behind his literal throne and he smiled, even when out of his line of sight he knew well of her obedience to the higher power of the team. “The ice element is beginning to show weakness. The electric element is close to following while the fire is oblivious and poison clearly starting to notice but not of its source. As for the wood and water elements...”

“I know of them. They’re having their quiet time during the intermission. Let them enjoy it. Their time will be up soon enough.” Empress gave a nod as she stood only to take a spot somewhere else to meditate and prepare mentally for the upcoming semifinals.

0

Goggles breathed in the fresh air as he stood on the roof with Rider, laughing happily as the winds of the high altitude brushed at his face. “This is amazing, Rider-kun! Hey! Can you make those...ya know...ummm...” Goggles stammered as he tried to remember the name of the flower in question. “Ya know! The fluffy ones that you blow on to make a wish! Can you grow big ones so we can go adrift on the seeds!?” he asked with eyes wide with hope. Rider glanced down to his small partner looking at him with those wide, shining pools that reflect light like the water he was made to be. The wood element smiled with a smile that was only reserved for Goggles and only Goggles to see as he nodded. Raising a hand, vines crawled from dark skin, leaves and buds forming on the verdant surface before one bud opened, revealing the inkling sized seeds, the fluffy white tuffs swaying gently in the breeze. Goggles’ eyes lit up as he ran over to pluck one from the vine. “Can we really float on these?! I’m getting second thoughts about this!!” Goggles babbled, holding the dandelion seed in hand. Rider plucked his own before the vines receded. “Do you really think I would grow something so weak?” Rider questioned as he looked to Goggles. As another gust of wind coursed over the rooftop they stood on, Rider jumped off.

“Rider-kun?!”

Goggles ran to the edge of the building in fright, thinking all he’d find for his persistence was a yellow-green splat on the concrete below. But to his amazement, another gust had brought Rider drifting back up. “See, you have nothing to fear unless you let go.” Rider murmured before he was off drifting on the air current. Not wanting to be left behind, Goggles looked down once more. The height was terrifyingly dizzy and after all the excitement he had of the idea before, Goggles didn’t know if he could go along with it. But...Rider-kun was floating away from him...

“I can do this...I can do this...” Goggles whispered to pump him up for the upcoming jump he had to make. Taking in a few short breaths, Goggles finally made the leap, eyes shut tight as he held tight to the seed, his only source of safety. His mind was abuzz with thoughts, expecting to feel the pain of hitting the pavement as he couldn’t float as easily with the seed as Rider did, that he was an idiot and stupid for ever suggesting the idea. But while his mind was busy with that, another sweep of wind as breezed past him and soon...

Goggles felt listless, on airs if you will.

The cool kiss of the winds made Goggles crack open his eyes and taking a glimpse of his surroundings, his eyes were blown wide, nearly sparkling like the waters of Mahi Mahi.

“Sugoi~”

There Goggles was, floating as the seed would, supporting all his weight as Rider told him it would. Goggles couldn’t believe it but was quickly doused by excitement as another current carried the dandelion seed into the air. “This is so cool!” Goggles exclaimed happily as the currents floated him every which way over the city square. Eventually catching up to Rider, he gave his widest smile to the wood element. “Thank you so much, Rider-kun!” Hearing his partner’s happiness made him smile a bit with pride. Gloves could make Goggles smile just the same, sure, but knowing that it will always be his arms he runs back into made Rider a little less inclined to hate Gloves for his constant pandering of Goggles’ attention when he wasn’t around. They continued to drift over the air currents together til Rider decided it was time to land and meet up with the others once more. “Goggles-kun, we’re heading down.” Rider called to him, letting a vine slip out to wrap around Goggles’ arm gently before channeling his element into the seed. The seed was weighed down by the slow growing bulb at the end of the stem, Goggles nestling himself close to Rider’s side as they descended and watched the buildings increase in size and the ground approaching closer before Rider landed. Getting his footing on the ground, Rider pulled Goggles down so he had his feet planted on said pavement with him before both seeds withered and crumbled to nothing. Goggled hummed before hugging Rider again. “That was great, Rider-kun. Really, it was.” he whispered. “You know I’ll do anything that you ask me to within my power.” Rider murmured as he returned the hug and pressed a kiss to Goggles’ forehead before heading off. It was a matter of time now before the semifinals lineup announcement and Rider was a bit antsy to see just who his team would be up against.

If it was Gloves, he could kick him from the running.

Goggles...well he would have to play it safe around him and avoid any “accidental” pantsing by his hand.

_Emperor..._

Rider’s eyes narrowed a bit at the thought. He saw just barely what the other was capable of and how they functioned from the earlier match against the S4. He was contemplating talking strategy with his team on how to handle him. Rider, of course, still didn’t know what to expect of Emperor and already something niggling in the back of his mind told him that much was left to be known of the regal king from the general public. And if that was the case...especially as another rival elemenink...there would be complications. And those very same complications are the ones he didn’t want Goggles to get involved in. _‘Better go speak with the others now...’_ Was his thought as he stepped away as Goggles found his team and began telling them the exciting travel he had on the dandelion seeds.


	5. Chapter 5

As the teams gathered back together, Pearl and Marina came out onto the stage, gaining cheers for those that awaited what the semifinals was going to look like. Many already had their snails set on Emperor advancing to the finals as he always had while other were getting antsy to see if Gloves, Rider or even Goggles, for all his foolishness, will be the end game for Emperor. “Hey hey! I'm sure y'all are excited to see what the semifinals are gonna look like so wait no more! Marina! Do you have the set list for this?!” Pearl nearly screeched into her earpiece, making Marina flinch a little as she held up the paper.

“I do, Pearlie, just tone down the excitement.”

As Pearl was going about her own, Marina held the sheet up for the announcement. “Never change, Pearl. Now for the semifinals of the King of the Square tournament! In Block A! Gloves Team vs Blue Team!” Goggles was starry eyed while Gloves smirked. Rider was nowhere to be seen so he didn't have to worry about his demands and now he could have a proper rematch with the little water element. It also made him relieved a bit. While the chance of him going up against Rider was a thing, anything was better than to go again Emperor just before the finals. He still feared that possibility but if his skills grew any sharper from before, then he may just have this in the bag to save Goggles from the fate of dealing with Emperor and his twisted, kingly methods. _‘But now it all rides on Rider ironically enough. I still have low hopes of him beating Emperor...but if he can...’_ Gloves thought to himself as Marina announced for Block B of the Emperor Team and Yellow-Green Team match-up which was drowned out by the high-strung crowd. As the last remaining player that was considered the strongest from the plaza, it would be quite a match to see how Rider would hold himself against Emperor.

“Gloves-kun! Gloves-kun did ya hear?! We’re going up against each other!” Goggles said happily when he finally found the dualies user among the others. “Yeah! Pretty exciting, huh. Hope you plan to give your best for me. And without any surprises either.” Gloves spoke with a smile and Goggles nodded eagerly. Running back off to his team, Gloves gave a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head as Clip walked over to him. “Worried?” Gloves let out a heavy sigh. “Very...I know Emperor is up to something. He always is in tournaments.” With another sigh, he asked Clip to go find Half-Rim and Straps so they could practice. Not that he’d doubt the team’s skill but Blue Team was always an unpredictable sort when Goggles led the helm and had to be prepared for anything that would be completely unorthodox to give them the win.

0

A mighty roar left Rider as he was in Sheldon’s new training room, Gold Dynamo in hand as he worked to perfect his aim. With the new swing that rollers brought from the Square at Sheldon’s tinkering fingers had, he needed to get used to the slow windup of the vertical swing though with him, he would be better to continue with how things normally are. Better coverage too which he hopes will be put to his advantage. Letting out a breath, he set the roller down and parked it on the nearby bench, wiping away the sweat gathered on his brow before picking up the water bottle beside him to take a swig of the refreshing liquid.

“Training again?”

If he was as undignified as his water using boyfriend, he would’ve spat out the water when he heard the sudden voice but instead choked it down, coughing hard before yellow-green hues turned to gaze at Skull who stood there. “When did you get in here?” Skull was silent for a moment before mentioning he was in search of the door to the weapons shop to which Rider could only imagine just how Skull managed to completely overshoot the shop but find his way into the training room. But he supposed he couldn’t really question it as it was Skull. “Skull let me ask you something...when you four challenged Emperor, you tried to take each of them on individually, didn’t you?” Rider questioned. “Yes, but even alone I couldn’t get to him. None of us could so we couldn’t break through his so called “Emperor Road”. He was too fast...like a shadow on the battlefield.” Rider gritted his teeth a bit before sitting back again. “A shadow, huh? Well for a definite fact, you won’t be able to win a match 1-on-1...” Skull huffed as he turned his head, remembering quite clear of a certain view the wood elemenink used to follow before and was glared at before Rider continued.

“But against someone like Emperor, you need the whole team to support you. Also, I personally think you just clued me into something...”

Skull glanced over him once more, blank gaze watching the other though the glint of curiosity flickered just barely in his purple stare. Rider raised a hand, allowing the vines to coil and stretch over his outstretched palm. “...He’s one of us. He must be. But not of a common element.” A short purple mist emerged from under the bandana as Skull’s eyes narrowed. “You think so...?” Rider nodded, the vines sprouting a few leaves and flowers before withering and falling away. “That’s my guess. That confidence means that he must be some sort of Elemenink that prides on their power because it isn’t something that can be countered easily like me with fire and poison or you with wind if we were to pit our elements against each other.” Skull didn’t want to admit the other was right but it was something to consider. Which also brought him to think about the other, the smaller boy that almost resembled Emperor in image.

He had some speculations of him as well but he couldn’t put a finger to that either. But remembering that Emperor hand-picked his members, he wouldn’t be surprised that the boy was something strong and just didn’t show it. He surely didn’t in their battle but what was left unseen didn’t undermine the fact. With another airy sigh that sent another small smog of poison into the air, Skull gave a nod though Rider griped at the charger user to take his poison somewhere else. The wood elemenink can’t afford to get poisoned now.

0

With Goggles and his team, they were sadly caught by Sean and forced to work off their debt of breaking his truck by selling some food to the patrons that wandered the Square. To avoid the combatants not being in peak conditions, the semifinals were to be hosted the next day so they can prepare their gear and weapons for what was to come. Goggles wasn’t worried even if Glasses tried to convince him that preparing themselves a little better for Gloves would be a viable option. “I mean he has his actual team this time, we should be ready!” Glasses had protested when he wasn’t arms deep in making shwaffles. “C’mon, Glasses-kun! We have nothing to worry about!” Goggles replied, grinning towards the bespectacled boy before seeing someone running towards them. With a squint, a hand shading his eyes, Goggles focused on the squid running for them before waving to see it was Army. “Oh hey, Army~” he said as he waved but when he got closer did Headphones see the alarm in his expression. “...Army?”

The captain of the Orange Team slid to a stop before them, panting hard as he looked to them. “Guys...we need you...come with me...” Alarmed and worried since Army would never break character without good reason, they asked to take a break to see what was happening and Sean gave it to them. Tossing off their aprons, they were ready to follow when they found someone in their path.

_It was none other than Humboldt._

Pretty grin on his face, he gave a flighty wave. “My, my. You guys seem to be in a bit of a hurry. Everything alright?” he asked as he stepped forward. Army didn’t like it one bit of how the other suddenly appeared, especially when the crowd didn’t make note of it until now where a few excitable comments of Humboldt being there began to spread around. “We’re fine. I just need some assistance of the Blue Team and we’ll be well on our way.” Army mumbled as he tried to skirt around Humboldt only for his arm to be grasped. “Come now! I’m sure we’re all friends here even after that match! No hard feelings, am I right?” Army didn’t know what it was when Humboldt touched him but a deathly chill ran through him, freezing his ink but it didn’t just feel like it was that but also his fire that froze under his touch. The orange captain gave a hard swallow but didn’t respond which just marginally worried Glasses before he moved over to Humboldt to tap his arm. “Um, excuse me. We are curious about what Army wants to tell us so may we leave?” Humboldt hummed thoughtfully, letting go of Army’s arm which allowed the other to suddenly breathe again, eyes shadowed by his beret. “Well I suppose I can but I’m also curious too so hope ya don’t mind me tagging along with ya~”

“Sure! We don’t mind it! Right guys?!” Goggles exclaimed, completely oblivious to the tension around him and Humboldt grinned, patting Army out of his daze. “Then lead the way!” Mechanically, Army began to walk and the others followed, Goggles humming happily while Glasses and Headphones grew more worried.

Army, who was in a right panic not even a moment ago, was eerily silent.

But their leave didn’t go unnoticed...

0

When they got to a nearby hotel, they found Aloha at the bedside of Mask, the ice elemenink looking like he was worse for wear more than usual and Aloha looked like he’d be next. Glancing up, Aloha pursed his lips as he glared at the ivory clad guest that was surely uninvited and couldn’t imagine how he ended up following.

“Why is he here...”

“Now, now. Just as I told your friend here, no hard feelings~”

Goggles moved over to the bed to investigate the reflective glass of Mask’s gas mask before knocking on the mask itself. “Yooo, you awake?!” he called loudly which made Glasses drag him back. “Goggles! Be considerate!” Glasses reprimanded as Headphones went to talk to Aloha of what happened with Mask. Glancing to the sniper, he explained how Mask collapsed by the Squid Beatz machine in front of The Shoal and at the command of Army, they booked a room and got Mask settled but since the collapse, he never woke or made a move though his breathing was still intact. This worried Headphones and a small extension, Bobble, even if her expression didn’t show it. Humboldt tapped his chin as he walked over to the bedside and looked down to Mask. “He definitely seems out of it. Maybe he just needs some sleep. It was a tough match after all.” Stepping back, he glanced over to Aloha who watched him, lips pulled thin as if he didn’t believe the other. Humboldt smirked to him before crossing his arms as he stepped back. “Let him rest today and I’ll bet my Clash Blaster that he’ll be up and moving like nothing happened tomorrow.” Army nodded, thanking Humboldt for his input before they all filed out to allow Mask to rest, Glasses dragging Goggles by the back of his Eggplant Mountain Coat before he could try to knock on the gas mask a second time. Humboldt was the last to step out but not without whispering something in the air before the door clicked shut behind him.

The room was quiet before ice prickled at Mask’s skin but what was alarming for the cyan elemenink that no one would have spotted unless they stayed was the hints of black that clung to the ice like a corrupting grime...

“I’m sure he’s fine! Sleep always makes me feel better so I’m sure the same applies to Mask!” Goggles commented, his jar of pickled plums in hand suddenly. Taking one out, he went to toss it into his mouth but as quick as it was in the air, it was gone before it landed for its intended spot. Humboldt chuckled as he held the snack in hand. “Yep! All he needs is a little rest and I’m sure you guys need the same. Going up against Gloves should be no problem for you~” he said, ignoring the alarmed gazes as Glasses and Headphones watched him. They didn’t even see him move and due to such they could understand now why Aloha looked so bitter when looking at Humboldt. Something like his Disco Ball Dance was nothing compared to the speed of Humboldt’s. Goggles was still looking around him, thinking that he dropped it and Humboldt was amused. The boy was clueless, that was a fact, but his perception was still something to observe. He wouldn’t have enamored the elemenink gathered around him as he had without something defining and if he could figure that out, then perhaps Emperor will have something to look forward to tomorrow. Humboldt felt a presence come behind him and was quick to leap out the way, pointing his fingers up in a mock of his Clash Blaster to the back of Gloves’ head. “Too slow~” he whispered playfully, Gloves swallowing a little at the speed of the other. Yes, he had gone against Humboldt before and knew he was a speedy guy to match the rapid-fire rate of his blaster but that had been months ago since that last tournament where he was brought to his knees from Emperor’s power.

Seems like since then he only grew faster.

“Better watch being open like that, Gloves~ You remember we pinpoint such openings and bring it to our advantage while covering our own disadvantages. Thought you learned from the last time...” Humboldt spoke before feeling something latch to his hand and glanced down to see Goggles had manage to get his pickled plum back but in the process, his hand went along with it. _‘Well then...’_ he thought as Goggles went on to comment that Rider was quick and strong too and he’ll put up the best fight. Humboldt grinned to that as he went to drag his hand from the other’s mouth, shaking of the saliva as wiping it on his eminence jacket would stain it. “Guess I’ll see that for myself soon. But I should be going. Emperor wouldn’t want me hanging out so late. Rest up and hey! We might just see each other in the finals!” Goggles nodded as he waved before Humboldt was gone from sight and when he was did Gloves look to the other three elemenink.

“What did he do?”

0

Emperor was highly amused. Humboldt played his role perfectly and could tell just how things were preceding thanks to his work. Army, of course, seem to have figure out something was off but alas, he was too late to learn just what it was. All was going just as planned and his power was feeling stronger. “He should arrive here by midnight. He may just drag along the fire or lightning elemenink with him. Yes, that will work out just fine.” Emperor spoke with a smirk painting his features. Not too far from him on a bench was Prince who gazed at Emperor quietly. His brother was in a good mood and that usually meant good or bad depending on who you asked. For him, knowing full well of the deed brewing, saw it as bad. But what could he do? He only wishes to aspire to be as strong as him in skill but when it came to their elemenink power, he was insignificant. Just a weak little light element that differs from his brother. He could very well see himself as a balance to him but with the way he was now, he couldn’t be.

Emperor always gave him hope that he will grow to be up to his expectations but the longer he waited, the less Prince expected that of himself. So he grew up to believe that if he couldn’t be helpful to him in element, he could be helpful to him in battle. “Dearest otouto...why do you sit so far from your brother, hmm?” Emperor whispered, dark tendrils skittering across the floor towards the other with no intent to harm, cold pinpricks making Prince shiver a little as he reached out to touch one of them. “It’s nothing, Emperor nii-san. Just thinking and I didn’t want to bother you.” Prince replied ever so softly. “Is that right?” he spoke, his voice so far from him now so close as the other stood before him. If Prince wasn’t used to such methods, he would’ve jumped clear from his seat. “Maybe it's time for you to retire. I need everyone to be at peak performance for tomorrow when we clear out the Yellow-Green Team from the competition.” Emperor stated before resting his hands on his shoulders. “You’ve been doing so well in our matches, I expect you to continue such through the semifinals and finals, dearest otouto.”

Seeing the smile pull across Emperor’s lips made him smile a little himself and he gave a short nod before moving to stand. “Thank you, Emperor nii-san. And you’re right...I’ll head off to bed now.” Emperor nodded as he released Prince from his hold and watched his little brother leave from the room. So eager to please he was, a habit that Emperor would’ve wanted to break of him but also knew well that the drive to please and exceed his expectations is what made Prince vie to grow stronger. And strength was a solid form that he expected from all he personally selected when making his team. Prince wasn't weak but he wanted him to grow stronger even if his element is weak. His light element was suppressed since Prince was able to walk and Emperor’s own dark power only grew stronger with each element it absorbs. Prince could never hope to catch up to create a balance, that Emperor found out from the moment he created the team and one would think he would be ashamed of the fact but instead...

He was pleased.

As long as he had firm control of his own element, he had no need for balance. He was the pinnacle figure to the team’s balance and if he doesn't fall, everyone else will stay in line.

Such is the rule of the absolute king. And soon enough a few new subjects will learn that too.

0

When Skull returned at some late hour of the evening, he went to the hotel that was booked, adding a few additional rooms for the others aside from the one that Mask inhabited, or so he thought when he found Army outside the door, curled up in on himself. “Army...” he spoke softly as he stepped over to him. Aviator will wonder where he was but even with their different personalities, it was thanks to Goggles that he was even over the orange elemenink to see what exactly had him in such a position. Army turned his gaze up and Skull nearly stepped back at he investigated the hollow gaze that faced him in return.

“...they're gone...”

“...what?”

Army didn't respond and Skull decided to see for himself as he moved past Army to open the door into the room he was told held Mask and found nothing but the icy remains of his power on the sheets, the chair that Aloha occupied also empty with only a trace of the element he used leaving a jagged cut in the cushion attached to the back of the seat. There was no sign of struggle or forced capture but it was beyond comprehension why the two would be gone at this time of night, especially when one was confirmed to be down for the count and never moved. Something was going on and Skull wasn’t liking it one bit. But was late and he needed sleep for tomorrow and the sorry state of Army wasn’t going to settle well with Forge, Sailor B or Sailor W if they came and saw their captain like this. With a soft grunt, he reached to pull off the sheets, frozen chips clattering to the wooden floor as Skull left them where he tossed them before moving back to the door. Army was on his feet but he was still out of it, easily allowing himself to be led into the room by the arm and into bed.

“Rest. Aviator will get you tomorrow.” he near commanded, taking the hat off to set on the side table before he was gone, clicking the lock to the door behind him before closing it. Moving to the room where Aviator told he was staying, he found the other was awake and waiting for him. Standing, Aviator walked to him and reached up, untying the skull bandana from around his face. “I don’t know what’s going on...but I want you to be careful, Skull.” Aviator whispered. Skull nodded silently before the two moved to their separate beds and retired for the night. But somewhere else proved a different case. Whistling a soft tune, a figure stood before the massive doors to the sizable manor and raised a hand to knock carefully. The doors opened slowly before the figure headed inside, humming a little to himself now, as he walked, coat swishing against his legs silently before reaching a particular room that had the door already open and waiting but he couldn’t help himself but knock on the doorframe.

“Knock knock~ I brought something good for you~”

Gold eyes opened in the darkness, getting closer to the one that stood at the doorway, each step dispelling the shadows before revealing Emperor who smirked. “I expected no less of you.” Reaching out, a finger braced under his chin and Humboldt grinned. “I wouldn’t be your Hunter if I did any less.” he murmured, leaning in closer. Under the cover of night did the two share a connection deeper than their positions with a single passionate kiss, while behind Humboldt stood the silent forms of Mask and Aloha. Eyes dulled and unfocused, both ice and lightning spread over their form dotted with the black splotches of the dark element that has finally rooted itself to the core of their own element. Two down with two more to go but Emperor had to say, after what Humboldt revealed to him, the biggest prize of all would be the little water element that always find himself rather lucky for the fortunes he had in battle.

An untapped element would be good for fueling his own.


	6. Chapter 6

As the next day rolled around, the square was nearly filled. Sean couldn't keep up with food orders and wished he had the help of the Blue Team again but considering they had their match today, he couldn't bother to worry them about his woes. They were working towards getting him a new truck when all is said and done so he was grateful for that at least. As time began to wind down for the start of the first match, Rider had met up with Goggles privately. “Goggles, I want you to try and take your battles seriously. I don’t know what may happen in the end but if I don’t get into the finals, I want you to be careful.” he murmured. “Don’t worry, Rider-kun! I got this! You’ll see!” Goggles replied, hugging Rider tight. “Just promise me you’ll make it to the finals!” Rider smiled a bit as he rested a hand on Goggles’ head. “I will try my hardest.” As the two pulled away, Goggles felt something nestled behind his ear and found a flower there when he felt the sleek texture of the petals as he lifted his hand.

“For good luck. Don’t go losing it.”

Goggles nodded erratically, moving the flower from his ear to his tentacle band so it will have less risk of dropping and being lost during the battle. With all said and done, the two parted to their respective teams, Rider giving a nod to the three that waited for him. They knew well of what they had to do based on Rider’s briefing on the strats planned to hopefully stop Emperor’s tactics and were fully prepared. To be the first team to actually attempt to be a challenge to Emperor’s team was the goal and if they can pull through, it would show they weren’t going to fall like the others. Of course, among all of this, Rider had grew concerned. He heard virtually nothing from the S4 since talking to Skull yesterday and some part of him felt something was terribly off. But as he had to focus, the chances of him trying to find any of them was a less than valid point. Rider will just have to find them after.

“We ready?”

Bamboo, Stealth and Blazer nodded before they began to head for the tower.

Elsewhere…

Emperor hummed silently as he adjusted his eminence jacket in the mirror of the break room they were in. Pearl and Marina would announce their block soon and he had to be ready to destroy the little wood element. Rider was strong, that he could see, but no matter what he believed upon stepping into the field, Rider will never beat him. And he felt the need to drive that point home by taking hold of the one thing he cared for. A smirk pulled across his face before a presence emerged behind him. “I know what that smile means~ Planning something devious, are we?” Humboldt questioned as he stepped over to Emperor. “Hmm, you read me too well, Humboldt. But alas, I should never expect less of you.” Emperor spoke before turning to him. Humboldt grinned as he swiped a finger across his nose before he knelt down before Emperor, head bowed. "As your Hunter, I do my best to never disappoint. After all, my father knew I was in capable hands when you sought me out.” He spoke admirably and Emperor smiled. “Raise your head, Humboldt. I know well of your loyalties.” Humboldt did so and stood, his chin taken into a slender hand. “You just continue to play at your top form for your king and I’ll have nothing to worry about with you. Your speed is unmatched to all but my own. Rider won’t be a challenge to you.” Humboldt nodded, accepting the fleeting kiss given before the two left the room, intercoms blaring at the announcement of the Emperor Team again Yellow-Green Team. Emperor found Empress and Prince waiting just before the exit and smiled to them.

“Let’s go.”

0

The stage was set and the participants at the far ends in spawn. Bleachers filled where cheering enthusiasts waiting to see how the first match of the semifinals will play out. Many already believed in Emperor’s prowess and that he wouldn’t fall but some held hope that Rider may actually surprise them. It's all up to him now and just what plans would serve to get around the famed Emperor’s Road. “The stage is Sturgeon Shipyard and with all its moving bridges, the teams will have to play creatively to make everything work to their advantage.” Marina spoke as Pearl bounced beside her before raising a hand. “Ready! And go!” The two teams were off, Rider and his team gathering turf as quickly as possible while Emperor led his team into formation before they began their march towards center. Goggles watched on with apprehension, thought making an offhand comment when it was mentioned that Emperor had never once allowed enemy touch him, not even the soles of his shoes and thought that somehow that the other inkling could float above the ground.

“I’m sure that isn’t the case, Goggles!” Glasses reprimanded with a swift whack to the back of his head. Taking into consideration what Skull had told him yesterday was a buzzing reminder as Rider and the others reached the center bridge and sharp eyes saw them advancing. It was slow, but he could see with each step that they took, the ground behind was marked with not even a gap in the very edges of the stage. _‘How…’_ he thought before gritting his teeth and nodded to the other three. “Stick to the plan and don’t leave yourselves alone with anyone!” Rider called, ignoring the eccentric booyahs of Goggles from the stands. Bamboo and Blazer spotted Empress taking to the higher ground and readied both their Heavy Splatlings to aim for her. While Empress was dealing with that did Rider and Stealth head forward to where Emperor, Prince and Humboldt stood, still in a line and following Emperor’s precise steps as he continued forward.

“Don’t falter now, Stealth.” Rider murmured as he raised the Gold Dynamo for a vertical fling. Stealth nodded, setting pressure with the Jet Squelcher as both duos began to make their push. Seeing this, Glasses was amazed. “Instead of taking them on individually, they’ve working together.” Glasses commented and Goggles smiled. While his own style of lucky plays hadn’t changed, Rider grew from the irate wood user from the plaza he used to be. His team wasn’t expendable but actually working alongside him. Seeing this gave Goggles hope for the matchup he desired in the finals. Rider got stronger so he had to show him he got stronger as well. Goggles knew Rider with never ever see him as expendable but he still wanted to show him that he could be just as strong as he was in any way he could. Of course that also meant learning his element properly someday soon. Goggles can’t let them be tied to his emotions forever. “Go Rider-kun, go! Go, go, go!!” Goggles cheered, water spouting happily from his form even as Glasses and Headphones told him to quit it before he soaks everyone. Rider could only grin proudly as he went for another vertical swing as he and Stealth got closer. But he saw the grin pull across Humboldt’s face.

“Look at them trying to use range against us~”

“I see it and they are doomed to fail.”

As Emperor spoke that, Rider heard the cries of Bamboo and Blazer as Empress picked them off before one ink bullet could hit her. Seeing their little squid souls float away back to spawn left Stealth with the right amount of exposure to Emperor’s ever watching eye as he shot forward, raining the two with ink to take them out and join the rest. “And a marvelous display by Emperor and Empress, wiping out the entirety of the Yellow-Green Team in mere seconds without taking a single hit!” Marina commented. “Now they took over the center with ease! Holy kraken this has to be the true terror of Emperor Road! Will they be able to claim the turf back?!” Pearl exclaimed beside her. “Oh no, their strategy didn’t work…” Headphones whispered and Goggles bit his lips in worry. Was this what the S4 had to deal with? Was this what he didn’t see while he was invested in his own match? This was clearly insane and if this is how things are to continue, all his bravado of Rider’s victory would evaporate like water. Once the team respawned, Rider growled. Even two on one didn’t pan out as he hoped and with Emperor…

He could feel the gaze mocking him. And he hated it. He won’t allow Emperor to make a fool out of him and his team. Rider will fight to the bitter end to reach the goal of heading to the finals. “Amazing play, Emperor. Now we got the rest.” Humboldt spoke as they pressed forward, breaching center and was on a straight path towards their spawn. Stealth looked to Rider with worry unseen behind his Stealth Goggles and Rider huffed. “Fine...we’re taking him all on…” he groused as the three followed his lead towards the opposing team. Emperor chuckled as he watched the four charge straight for him. Humboldt saw this and his expression fell as if worried. “Emperor!” He had called before smirking. “Just kidding~ He is the absolute king, he won’t fall.” As the words fell onto their ears, Emperor smirked as he dodged easily through their shots and Rider was baffled. He wouldn’t believe it if he wasn’t watching it but Skull surely didn’t lie about Emperor’s skill. He was like a shadow and further made him suspicious of his abilities, if he was truly an elemenink with an element never recorded for its rarity. 

Leaping back, he watched as the other three were splatted and sent back to base while Emperor glanced to where Rider was from the corner of his eye. “For such a heavy weapon user, you evade quite well.” he spoke before chuckling. “But having such high hopes for what you desire will soon be crushed.” Something about those words shook Rider and he growled, keeping his element in check as he used the height of the pillars to swing ink down at the team on the bridge though it never hit. Once the team revived, they were on their way once more, calling out to Rider that they would be back up to help him soon only for him to shout back that they were the special reserve and should play the part as they should.

Taken aback by the tone, they nodded and got to work on collecting their specials. “I’ll do this on my own…” he whispered, gripping the handle of his roller as he looked to the arrogant smirk that pulled across Emperor’s face. Oh how the other wanted to wipe that smirk off. It mocked the wood element, making out to believe things were hopeless. But Rider wasn’t about to step down here, he wouldn’t bow down to his power so easily. Truly, Rider just wanted to claim the turf and make sure that he didn’t advance the ranks. The less chance that Emperor had in challenging Goggles, the better he’d feel. “C’mon, Rider-kun! You’re strong! I know you are!” Goggles cheered from the stands, holding up signs that he waved wildly and if Rider had the split moment to facepalm, he would to his partner’s erratic displays of clear affection. But knowing that he had Goggles along with the rest of the Blue Team’s support gave him the strength to continue the plan that was formulating in mind.

There was a reason he brought back the idea of the special reserve after all…

“Does he still not trust his team…” Headphones questioned softly. She thought the other had changed from the ways he had before back in the plaza but splitting from his team as he tried to tackle Emperor alone just reminded her of then. Rider swung at the team again only for them to jump back from the ink before advancing towards his perch. “Gettin’ impatient, are we? And leaving your team behind~ How cruel~” Humboldt teased as Emperor stepped forward. “A ruler with no composure is hardly a ruler…” Emperor began, smirking deeply. “There is a limit to one’s ignorance to a dying situation...allow me to prove that with your defeat.” Rider sneered to the mocking tone as he swung at them once more to keep distance and while the others thought it was futile for Rider to keep defending the point as he were, Goggles knew the other changed. There was a method to the supposed madness that was happening on the field but he too hoped that the plan Rider was gathering together wouldn’t be foiled by Emperor. In due time, Rider collapsed, dynamo clattering on the grated flooring beside him. Each swing missed, not a single spot of ink landing on the pristine coats of Emperor’s team or Emperor himself. The closer Emperor got, the more he felt as if a looming shadow was ready to come over him, to suffocate him and drag him down into the depths of his elemenink abilities. If this is what the S4 felt, Rider wasn’t about to cowl to it. “You’re out of options...I told you that commoners have a limit to ignorance and it looks like we finally hit it.” Emperor stated as Humboldt was close to jumping into action at Emperor’s word.

“Any last words before we hunt the rest of your team down?”

Rider looked up before grinning. “You’d be the fool to think I really would sit here to take you on alone without a plan.” he spoke. “Now!” With the call, both Bamboo and Blazer took shelter behind two pillars right beside where Rider stood, both whipping out quite the heavy looking equipment that was the start of a Sting Ray. With the shelter off the wall to block them from any oncoming attack, they let loose the high-pressured ink shot that blocked the team’s escape aside from retreating but Rider knew, retreating wasn’t in Emperor’s dictionary. He wouldn’t turn tail to avoid such a thing and with the walls blocking the two girls, they were safe from getting prematurely cancelled and giving them the freedom to move again. _‘How does it feel to be outplayed…’_ Rider thought. Empress made a sound of discontent as Prince looked to the three older figures. This was the first ever that his brother didn’t ruin a team before a minute passed. The Yellow-Green team was quite the adversary but their skill was still amateurish at best. No trap can hold them, no single attempt could fell them. They were a well-oiled machine primed by Emperor’s hand and Prince knew...this would hardly be something to get them taken care of.

“A mild obstruction. We’ll only dodge once this simple special is over with.” Emperor spoke but Rider only grinned as Stealth came up behind him. “Don’t think this was all I had planned.” On cue, Stealth activated his own special, gaining two huge launchers in hand and grinned. Goggles was in complete awe but this was the Rider he knew. The Rider that had a plan and knew just what to do to get the upper hand. “I knew it! He did change and working together with his team!” Goggles said happily and Glasses smiled. “I was concerned...but you definitely know him better than we do.” he whispered with a small adjustment of his specs as Stealth launched the soda bottle shaped missiles towards the target of four that was in his sight. “They're locked on and heading straight for their target! Holy moly this is so exciting!” Pearl nearly screamed into the mic. The explosion of yellow green echoed on the field as they hit their target and Stealth smiled as he released the launchers once the special was exhausted. 

“An amazing plan, captain! Drawing their attention while we got our specials together.” Stealth stated with a grin as he stepped to Rider's side while the two girls booyahed cheerfully. “I don’t take full credit, Stealth. Just did my part in the grand scheme of your plan.” Rider hummed as he smiled back to him. With the successful strike working as hoped, they can reclaim the turf before Emperor could come back to halt their advances. The Blue Team aside from Goggles were floored. Not just from Rider agreeing to a plan not of his own but the fact that said plan was executed so well with him playing the decoy and his team finishing the work. Rider himself was pleased of this, knowing well that he impressed not only the crowd but Goggles. Truly, the small blue boy of the Blue Team is the only person he wished to satisfy with his change in behavior. No longer was he the captain that used his team to push his own agenda. Now he worked with them, let them give him ideas and put them to use when knowing their usefulness. It was thanks to Stealth that they…

A cry of terror left the mentioned squid in his thoughts as a stray shot landed, taking him out. “Stealth!” Horrified, Rider turned to the sight of the blast and as the smoke finally dispersed, there they stood.

_Emperor's team...completely unscathed._


	7. Chapter 7

“H-how...”

“It wasn't bad...but don't think for a second that we would allow such a paltry special to strike us down.” The crowd was just as silent to see them standing. To the normal casual player, it was often hard to avoid such in small corners and for them to dodge all the missiles while boxed in as they were seemed…

“I-impossible! They dodged them all!” Marina announced as Emperor stepped forward yet again. “Come now, wood sprite...entertain your king more.” Rider snarled at the proclamation while Humboldt grinned at the sight. The hunter thought they were done for but he knew better to doubt his king. Just before the missiles had a chance to hit the target, Emperor was prepared. He guided as he lead and raised the Enperry dualies.

“Dodge back and forth, I will make spots for you to rest your feet.”

They dodged like they were dancing, the missiles making nary a mark on their coats until they got to the point of now where they were safely out of danger. Prince looked to his brother, like a shadow he was cunning, able to think on his feet and fast to protect them all. Then there was him...he could be nothing like Emperor, no amount of training would prepare him. _'Some light strain I am…’_ he thought pitifully and Rider caught sight of his unreadiness. Ignoring Goggles’ obnoxious cry to use magic for entertainment, clearly unnecessary in the heat of battle, he jumped forward as Stealth returned back to the others after respawning. “Being unaware of your surroundings is a dangerous step! Don't think for one second you're comfortable with the state of the field!” Prince gasped as he stumbled, unable to jump fluidly from the vertical swing as Emperor had but still managed to pass being hit regardless. “Don't let them have one moment to breathe! Push them back!” Rider's call geared his team into action, taking aim for Emperor's team, scattering them from their perch on the center bridge. Emperor Road was being taken over and broken as splotches of yellow-green tore through the golden yellow and Rider smirked. Their Emperor Road was formidable but he was just as formidable. He took to heart of what Skull had told him and saw the power firsthand. But unlike the situation S4 ran into, Rider didn't dare to allow himself to bend to the power. He dared to believe they had a chance and Goggles was there to believe in him as well.

“Now's the time for our counterattack!”

“I wonder...is it really?”

The whisper was audible to all as Emperor's tentacles began to shine as he took one last bit of turf to gain just enough for his special. Before Rider could decide on the time to swing, Emperor activated his special and soon…

He was airborne.

“Wha--! He's flying?!” Glasses nearly screamed as Inkjet took effect and Emperor aimed the large barrel towards the stunned team that stood where they once were. “Taste despair…” he whispered as Rider tried to command the others to get behind walls to avoid the shots but it ended up being too late as each shot hit with pinpoint accuracy, taking the whole team out with ease. “Rider-kun...no…” Goggles whimpered. They were doing so well, they had the upper hand...but as quick as they had it, it was taken from them. Goggles could feel his element stress with him and tried to reign in the dripping water from his form. He didn't want to see Rider lose but he didn't want to disappoint him by leaving the stands. As they came up from spawn, it was announced that Emperor Road took the field over once more and Prince slowly stepped to Emperor.

“Emperor nii-san, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…”

“Hush, dearest otouto. You have no reason to be discouraged. Our victory is assured so one slip is allowed a simple pass as long as you keep to order.” Emperor spoke. Prince still felt a slight guilt but nodded as they continued on their way. “Emperor Team has 80% of the field covered! Yellow-Green Team is finding themselves in a huge jam!” Marina called though the mic as Rider looked to the advancing team. It look hopeless and he was sure this is the point where most teams would give up and accept defeat. But not him. There was still time on the clock and fight held in his soul. “C'mon! There is still time! Let's reink the turf!” Rider called and the others nodded. “Hmm, a strong one he is.” Emperor mused. “Very. Are you interested, king?” Humboldt questioned. “He is strong for a wood element, stronger than Gloves indeed...I could benefit from his strain but his spirit is rather persistent.” Emperor murmured but the smirk was still present however. Rider was indeed a strong spirit but he knew what he feared most, what he feared losing and Humboldt knew this as well.

Take that from him and he will crumble like a leaf.

Rider knew he had to fight his hardest again Emperor. He brought this impromptu team back together as he knew personally that they favored him well. Knowing the challenge they would face against Emperor and his team, Rider needed a team that would make to hold strong as he would, to come up with plans that differed from what he had tried before. To actually listen to his team and improve from what he once used them for before. Thanks to Goggles, he learned how much fun he could have with a team when he wasn’t obsessed with winning. Such was the fuel he hoped would power through Emperor Road. Rider was so close but he still found himself outplayed by the other. But no matter, he will continue to fight as long as time allowed them. Goggles watched intensely, a smile pulled across his face. Even when all looked grim, Rider continued to smile. Goggles was so proud to see the change in Rider and was glad that he had a part in such a change. However, even with all the fight they had to spare, Rider and the others found themselves cornered at spawn with Emperor’s team surrounding them.

“Kinda late for a comeback, huh?” Humboldt spoke teasingly.

“It’s not over yet!” Rider declared, surprising the hunter and he grew tight lipped as he glanced to Emperor who huffed nonchalantly. “Let’s see you try…” Rider smirked and nodded to Blazer and Bamboo. They both nodded before tackling on the team who avoided their shots but that’s exactly what Rider needed, carving a path through the ink that he used to slip past them. Humboldt saw this and chuckled as he went to take on Rider but he was much quicker than the other anticipated and to Emperor’s surprise, Humboldt was taken down. “H-He got Humboldt!” Prince called and Emperor was quick to appear in front of Rider. “You’re a brave one. Braver than most. You did give me quite a show but I will have to end it here…” he whispered before his eyes darkened. “No one takes out my Hunter with ease and without punishment.”

“Ooo, so that’s how someone makes you mad, huh~” Rider teased as he gripped the dynamo and Emperor clicked his tongue in annoyance. “Will Rider be able to pass!? Oh this got me on the edge of my seat!” Pearl shouted. “Do your best, Rider-kun!!” Goggles called from the stands and a matching call came from one of the other attendees watching the match which made him bubble excitably. It was good to see that others had hope of Rider taking on the challenge and actually being someone that could bring Emperor a fight. “Now, I still have unfinished business with you!!” Leaping into the air, Rider made to give a mighty vertical swing to Emperor and partially stunned by the comeback, Emperor didn’t have the conscious thought to move. “Emperor!” Empress called as Prince looked on, terrified. Emperor was going to get hit, a feat never accomplished by anyone they ever faced. The image of the roller shone in gold hues as it grew closer but as with all good things, it came to a screeching end.

“Time! Game set!”

The dynamo was so close to Emperor as the other was posed to attack, despite the initial shock, when the time was called. Three minutes that felt so long fell so short and Goggles moaned in disappointment. Rider was so close...so very close to beating Emperor even when trapped at the base. But time proved to be the true enemy. Emperor smirked as he glanced to Rider. “So close...you almost had me worried.” he whispered and Rider clicked his beak. “He almost had him.” Goggles whimpered. “Just a few more seconds on the clock.”

“That’s what they think...but Emperor would’ve dodged.” Humboldt whispered as he came up next to the team. He was very much peeved at what happened. To be struck down so easily and left Emperor alone. He had no doubt of his ability to handle himself alone, of course, but there was a bit of stricken pride as the Hunter to leave his king alone. Hefting the dynamo over his shoulder, Rider gave a smirk to Emperor which made him look to him with a raised brow. “Your shoes...such a nice ink color on them.” he whispered. “Now...don’t let me ever catch you near Goggles outside the battlefield…” With that, he turned his back, accepting the defeat but not without a bit of pride for what he caused. Emperor glanced down quick and there he saw it. It was such a small spot but the idea of that very yellow-green staining the ivory surface was like a smear. Foreign ink had NEVER touched any part of his body, not even the soles of his shoes. For Rider to accomplish such made a bitter taste rise in his throat.

“And the winner of the B Block semifinals is Emperor Team! I expected no less from Emperor!”

Stealth looked down silently. “We lost...” All that hard work did nothing. They gave their best fight but it just wasn’t enough to combat Emperor and his team. A slap to the shoulder made him jump and he turned to Rider who gave him a warm smile. “We just have to practice a little more. We’ll get them next time. Also you...you didn’t use your Toxic Mist at all.” Rider spoke and Stealth slapped a hand to his helmet. “Oh man you’re right! I could’ve slowed them down for our shots!”

“We’ll work on that as well as further teamwork next time.”

As the team chatted, Emperor seethed in silence. Humboldt grunted a little as he looked down at himself. “Can’t believe I allowed myself to be hit…” he mumbled. “Do not fret, Humboldt. A win is still a win.” Emperor spoke but the tone in his voice was a cause for concern. A concern that Empress decided to speak up on. “Emperor?” she called but gained no response from their king as he walked off. They decided it was just best to follow but as they passed, Prince looked to the Yellow-Green Team. He watched as they laughed with great humor even when they lost, their camaraderie light compared to their own. _‘Even after losing...they still had fun…’_ Gaze turning to the older members of the team, specifically his brother, he could see their tenseness but worse…

He could see the dark strain fluctuating to his brother’s resentment.

Prince gripped his sleeve in worry. He wished he could calm his brother but with his element like this, he’d hardly be useful...but it didn’t mean he couldn’t try. Once the team was gone, Goggles and the rest of the Blue Team arrive to meet with Rider. “Rider-kun!!” A trip was the last thing the other needed after such a struggle, vines shooting out from the pavement to catch Goggles before another pantsing happened. The other grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head before reaching out, wanting to hug the wood element. “You were amazing out there! I’m sad you lost but you still fought to the very end!” Gloves arrived there as well, pretty pleased to see that Rider had ruffled Emperor’s feathers. Sure, this may prove to be a bad thing later down the road for whoever won the next match, but as long as they weren’t caught up to anything he had planned to take his anger out on that he was actually stained with ink, the better and smoother their match would go. There was still a niggling in the back of the other wood element’s mind but he was sure as they had their match, Rider would look into it.

Rider brought the water element close and Goggles gave him a tight hug. “I was scared, Rider-kun...scared...that something would happen.” Goggles whispered, feeling himself be lowered. “Scared?” Goggles nodded against his chest but said no more and that resulted in a gentle head pat from the other. “Well at least those worries have been quelled. We made it out just fine and now, you need to get ready for your match.” Gloves grinned and nodded. “Now ya get to fight me with my team and I promise, we won’t lose so easily.” Goggles glanced up and rubbed his face, mostly to hide the tears that decided to spring up and grinned.

“That’s our line!”

Pulling away from Rider, Goggles waved to him before the rest of the Blue Team left with Gloves following after and Rider waited til they were out of sight before looking to the others of his team. “Go to the stands and hold a place for me. I have someone to look for.” Before Stealth had the chance to answer, Rider was gone.

0

Army’s breathing was staggered, worrying his team who came in to watch over him. The absence of Mask and Aloha was noted to them by Skull before he had disappeared to go about his own business as the match of Yellow-Green and Emperor was commencing but there was no sign of them and their captain’s condition had worsened since the end of the match. “What are we going to do?” Sailor W asked. “We can only watch over him for now...even if we can’t get too close.” Sailor B murmured in response, looking to the scorched mattress that laid underneath Army. His temperature had skyrocketed, not to the point of combusting on sight, but the heat did take a spike in the room but none of the Orange Team dared to leave. Army never lost composure, especially not in slumber, and while each of them had just the barest knowledge of the Elemenink, they knew that something was terribly off. In another area, Humboldt was bowed to Emperor as he sat, polishing the ivory shoe free of the ink that landed on it. “Inconceivable...impudent...to have that sprite make a fool out of me…” he groused in anger. “It’s irritating, I know. I let my guard down, failed to be beside you to help further as you have helped us.” Humboldt whispered as he pulled the cloth away to a clean surface but kept his head bowed. “Humboldt, my dear Hunter. You haven’t failed me, it would be better said I failed you.”

“Emperor!”

Empress and Prince looked up at the proclamation, knowing full well that Emperor would never admit to such a thing. “It is here I will speak such a thing. To let a basic strain give us such trouble when he should’ve been crushed...it angers me. And this time, no matter who the winner of the A Block is, my rule will be absolute.” he spoke before turning his gaze to Prince. “My dearest otouto...I want you to observe the match, read their every move.” Prince nodded and left the room. “Humboldt, another strain is weak. Grab him.” Humboldt nodded silently as he stood, moving to the darkest part of the room and was gone the moment the flutter of his coat passed into the dark. “And Empress…”

“Check the state of the remaining S4 to defy your strain. I’m on it.” she announced and was gone in the same manner as Humboldt. With everyone gone did Emperor relax marginally. He despise losing his cool and even worse, he absolutely abhorred being talked down to like a common player. “Rider...you speak to me as if I won’t meet Goggles outside of battle...but if this turn of events proceed as I think, I will meet him on the field...and just for you, I will crush him.” he whispered darkly, the darkness around him convulsing with his conviction before he moved to stand. “Now, I’m letting my element become restless. That won’t do.” Raising a hand to a wall, the darkness slowly shifted before a void appeared in the obsidian surface. “Come.” Two figures slowly walked out from the void in the wall, revealing to be the missing S4, eyes completely devoid of life yet they continued to walk. They moved to stand before Emperor, the occasional small electrical discharge from Aloha or a stab of ice from Mask as the chips flaked from his body sprouting from the two. “Such wily power the two of you have, once in control now lost.” he murmured with a dark smirk as he raised a hand up, threads of the darkness around the room skittering towards the two before grasping their arms and slowly lifted.

There was no pain or shock registering on their faces but their element did that for them as it was slowly siphoned, growing further corrupted as the darkness crept further into the element, vibrant electric blue and icy turquoise becoming black as the dark strain took over more. “To become former husks of yourselves must be trying...but it keeps me energized to take down the competition that dares to get in my way.” Emperor spoke with a deeper smirk, finished with the task and dropped the two back onto their feet before sitting back down and awaited Humboldt’s return with the third addition to his collection.

0

Rider huffed in annoyance as he continued to look around. If there was one troubling thing about the charger user he hated was his ability to disappear in plain sight. “Skull can never lose a target but he can lose himself in a populated area.” he grumbled as he decided a higher up view would do him better, vines snaking through the pavement before becoming a living staircase as he jumped up to the top of the Shoal. He knew he could’ve gone to ask Aviator as he was the common handler for his team’s captain but he felt that something was about to happen and could use the poison strain to back him up as opposite as they were. “Where are yo--wait...is that?” he mumbled before going quiet as he spotted Empress walking through the crowds, her gait as silent as her expression as she weaved through the crowds gathering eagerly around the big screens to see the start of the match between Blue Team and Gloves Team. He would’ve ignored the fact of seeing her among the others if his gut didn’t tell him to see what she was up to. He slipped over the rooftop before looking down for the area her eyes were trained on, seeing Skull there.

_‘Skull…’_

Humming in thought with a hint of speculation in his gaze, he raised a hand to unearth roots from the ground where Skull stood. The poison strain in question had looked down upon seeing the cracks in the pavement, a root sprouting from it and rose upward. He blinked, watching it carefully before seeing something and it was enough of a key for him to start moving, Empress reaching the spot only to find cracked ground and no sign of the poison strain anywhere. “Where…” she murmured before her lips pulled in a straight line as she continued her walk. Rider let out a sigh as he sat back, stiffening only slightly when he heard the presence land behind him. “What do you want, Rider?” Skull spoke, poison mist slowly seeping from his form before fading to the air. “She was up to something...I also needed to talk to you.” Rider replied as he stood. “Where’s Army?”

“Back at the hotel.”

“Let’s go.”

Rider was off and Skull huffed silently before following after the wood element. As they arrived, the speakers in the distance announcing the start of the Block A semifinals, Rider headed inside and Skull followed behind silently as they headed to the floor where the S4 originally made home while the tourney was underway. Reaching the floor, a shudder ran through Rider, not just him but his element as well. Something was wrong...very wrong, such that got his feet moving towards the room, a no brainer to which room it was with Sailor B outside but the boy looked worse for wear, as if he saw a ghost with how little color was on his face. “What happened?” Rider demanded. “Th-The room...got so dark...and so cold...I just barely escaped...but the c-captain…” Sailor B whispered brokenly and Skull, who had been close behind Rider, moved past the two to enter the room and what met his eye was the reason behind his speculations from earlier. The room saw better days as the bed and parts of the wall were singed from Army’s flames. Sailor W and Forge were both unconscious on the floor while the Orange Team captain was nowhere to be found. “Sailor B, did you see what happened here? Who was behind it?” Skull questioned. The boy shook his head as Rider stepped into the room. His whole body could feel the suppressive, sapping energy within. It was without a doubt someone was sent here by Emperor to take Army. Rider clenched his beak tight. If Army was snatched, it went without saying the same happened to Aloha and Mask. But what does Emperor want from them...no one has ever dealt with a dark strain long enough to know its purpose except…

_‘Prince...but would he know and if he does...would he tell us…’_

Rider sighed before rubbing the back of his neck. “Skull, let’s get them into your room. Aviator can watch them. I’m going to get myself back to watch the semifinals. I want to be there for Goggles.” Skull nodded as he went to get Forge and Sailor W off the floor as Rider left. He only glanced back down to Sailor B who muttered softly to himself in inaudible gibberish. Something had to be done. Emperor’s reign had to be dethroned somehow but with an element they weren’t accustomed to, a solution to the problem seemed near impossible but Rider also felt an ace in the hole was closer than he thinks. It was only a matter of cooperation to bring back what was lost to them. On a normal basis he wouldn’t have worried about the S4 but this was a time where there was a bigger threat to them that his pride and that of the S4. If Rider didn’t get them out of this controlling grasp, no one of normal blood would. Not to mention the underlying fear of Goggles getting wrapped up in this. Stopping at the door leading back outside. Rider’s eyes narrowed.

He wouldn’t allow Goggles to suffer. A free spirit like his wasn’t made to be tied down and he would sacrifice his life and element to be sure that he stays that way. “But right now, time to see how he fares against Gloves.” Rider mumbled before leaving the hotel and began heading back to where his team is likely waiting as the start of the semifinals between the Blue Team and Gloves Team began.


	8. Chapter 8

The stage was The Reef and both teams stood at their opposing ends. Goggles vibrated happily to have the chance to fight Gloves seriously compared to their first meeting. As the teams formed on their sides, Marina began to introduce each one of the members. Of course, Pearl mistakenly called the Blue Team “Idiot Team” which prompted the usual response to defend their team name. Yes they did some rather radical things on the field to guarantee a win, most due to Goggles’ foolishness, but they still carried the hope to be seen as an actual good team despite the antics caused by Goggles as they fought. As the two teams began to rush for the center bridge, atop a building was Prince, golden yellow hues watching the teams. They were uniform but not to an extent like Emperor Road. They didn’t cover every inch of the stage, minor places missing ink that Emperor would have criticized on viciously if they left it alone. I wonder, Prince began to think, I wonder...what these two are like. Anything would help Emperor in the next battle no matter who won. But a part of him also wanted to know, what is the idea of “fun” that they seen to harbor so close. Does it give them a sort of unimaginable power? Something that could surpass his brother?

Prince didn’t know for sure but he can only imagine the idea would be found out as he watched the Block A semifinals.

“Let’s go!” Glasses called and the rest responded in kind, each splitting off to take on one of the opposing team members. Headphones definitely had her hands full against Clip, having never combated a longer range set of dualies like this compared to the previous match before with Gloves on his own. Bobble wasn’t too far off, finding fun as she combated Straps and Glasses was the unfortunate one to handle the more serious competitor in Half-Rim. The jab of four-eyes of course had the other bespectacled boy shoot back that he wasn’t the only one wearing glasses here as Goggles and Gloves met with each other as well. “So the fight begins...make this enjoyable, yeah!” Gloves spoke gleefully as the battle went on. Rider watched them as they began to split and cover the turf. As the match was all in good fun, he could sense the hidden plan that Gloves had in store for the Blue Team. 1-on-1 was a likely key even when warned to never split off to do such a thing with Emperor and his team but as a constant witness to the Blue Team’s synergy on the field, the wood element felt that Goggles and the others would have a better handle on such a thing compared to the rest of them. Not to mention the youngest member of the team.

_Prince…_

Something about him didn’t resonate well with the others. That pressure of darkness never came off him like the other two but it definitely affected the boy like everyone else when up against them. The idea that Emperor could be putting elemental pressure onto his brother to cover his element was a promising theory and if that were the case, what possible element could he hold. Clearly something that could be just as strong as Emperor’s. Rider’s eyes widened as it finally clicked and he gritted his beak a little. There was more to think on and also something to tell Skull. If the boy was really the element he is thinking he is, he was their key to helping the others caught in Emperor’s shadowy web. Back on The Reef, the teams were hard at battle, Glasses twisting his body in likely impossible ways even for an inkling child to avoid Half-Rim tactical shooting. Seeing the two glasses-wearing boys almost threw Goggles off his game but it was immediately brought back with Gloves hard pressed to take him out. Knowing he’d be in big trouble if Gloves managed to get close while pressuring him with the shots, Goggles began to dodge while trying to hit him. A valiant effort if the shots were to actually land. From the stands, Rider rubbed his temples.

“Go to your happy place...go to your happy place…”

“Captain...you gonna be alright…?”

“I don’t even know anymore, Stealth. I trust my dumb as bricks boyfriend but watching him battle is a headache on and off the field…”

Glasses turned to see the predicament Goggles was in and grinned as he reached for his ink tank. “Guess this is as better a time as any to give these a try!” he called, pulling out the small robotic bomb and threw it toward Half-Rim, the little remote bomb waddling its way toward the target in the range of it sensors. Half-Rim grunted as he started to move back before the bomb could get into range while Headphones was charmed by the cute little thing. A dangerous sub weapon but still cute all the same, definitely a nice design switch to their old Seeker bombs back in the plaza league. Thinking he was close to get a hit, Glasses was deter from the meager victory as Goggles backed too far and knocked into the other boy, sending the glasses flying to neatly perch onto the walking bomb. Panic ensued as Goggles in his ever amiable cluelessness tried to return the brush to the bomb mistaken for Glasses, leaving the other defenseless. As with all timed bombs, the remote bomb went off, sending the glasses flying as they were scuffed in the explosion and Goggles gasped in horror.

“Glasses exploded!”

“I did not!”

Headphones could only watch as Goggles shifted target to Half-Rim, feeling the small stress vein forming but she supposed that as long as Goggles had a fighting spirit, she wouldn’t have to smack him with the back of her weapon after the match should they somehow win. “Captain, you *sure* you’re ok?” Stealth asked, concerned as he watched the clearly agitated vines that moved under his skin. “I’m…fine…” Rider hissed through his beak while rubbing his eyes with his other hand. The wood element would praise whatever god existed if they win this even though his heart was telling him that them losing would make it easier on his conscious later until a matter in which to deal with Emperor is found. Specs fetched and on his face though cracked, Glasses rallied a call to the others to head in and cover more turf but Gloves was on top of the game, sending Straps and Clip to take care of Headphones and Bobble, leaving the captain distracted enough for Half-Rim to get the shot from his position. Goggles wailed as his team was taken out before looking to where Gloves stood, a cheeky grin on his face. “Don’t turn your back on me~” Gloves called before unloading a round towards Goggles who yelped as he went to dodge the shots, almost fluid as the water that was his element and Gloves smirked.

He was good, that was indeed a fact. So attuned to his element without even trying. He was definitely an example that many could learn from but there was still potential in him once he actually learned control. But until then...Gloves continued to shoot at the boy who melted into squid form in hopes to be a smaller target. As he heard the cries of his team as they respawned to come back and assist, Gloves gave a nod to his own who shot forward to handle them. “Goggles is in a pinch with the rest of the Blue Team!” Marina announced. “They really know how to lay on the pressure thick. There’s no time for a counterattack.” Stealth spoke and Rider nodded. It was then when he saw Gloves fighting a real match that he could approve of the boy’s skills though his game at flirting needed some serious work...and a better target. Rider continued to watch Goggles to see what he’d do next. As the water element was, he knew how to get out of worse scraps than this and he wanted to see what he’d do to bamboozle the dualies captain of the team.

“You’re good but we’ve been playing since we were kids~” Gloves commented. “So have we!” Goggles rebutted and Gloves chuckled as he continued to shove Goggles back while his team kept the others at bay. “How cute! I’m glad we know how it feels to have friends that stick through but I think my team has the coordination game a little better~” Gloves spoke and hearing the comment had the boy look around, Pearl announcing loudly how their coordinated play had covered a good amount of the field in green ink, taking a massive lead over the Blue Team. “Now we’ll finish you off here in a cool way and take that spot in the finals!” For your own safety was the thought in Gloves’ mind as he rolled forward to the hiding squid. “Goggles! Stay down! Don’t come out!” Glasses had called but the muffled sound of his words through the ink made it sound like it was safe for him to emerge and he did so. What happened next was nothing short of comical as Gloves managed to trip over the small blue squid in his path. The surprised gasp from Goggles was drowned out by the sound of Gloves physically and literally screeching across the pavement of the bridge the two stood on.

Silence reign the scene as both teams, the crowd and Prince from above watched the unfortunate scene. As the wood element finally came to a halt, Goggles flew up from the ink to check on the other, calling his name repeatedly before kneeling next to him. Gloves groaned as he flopped down before lifting himself up, smiling to Goggles despite the growing horror expanding on the boy’s face. “I’m cool, I’m cool. Just a harmless trip!” Gloves reassured before finally gazing at Goggles’ horror-stricken face. “What? Was it something I said?”

“Y-your tentacles!!”

“My wha--” Looking back towards the ground, the expression to cross his face made Goggles step back. “I’m sorry, Gloves-kun! I’m really REALLY sorry!!” The boy’s apology went unheard as the snickers from Clip and Straps caught his ear first if they tried to validate the moment as a new style for him as style was his biggest priority when on the field. The slow breath to leave him was the last straw as the captain shouted loud enough to echo, making Goggles scream in terror. **“ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?!** ” Gloves roared before looking to his team. “Regain focus and move!” Reaching down to grab his dualies, Gloves went to charge in only for Straps to attempt to call him back for his actual weapon. _‘Thus begins the classical Blue Team chaos spearheaded by Goggles.’_ Rider thought though he couldn’t help himself to snicker at the loss of Gloves’ composure. At least he can applaud the other wood element for resisting in breaking out his element to make a complete wreck of The Reef in the heat of his mood. Prince was stunned but still intrigued at the fun the teams appear to have while still keeping to the objective. They still cover the turf and make strategies...but they have fun while doing so.

The thought of fun while they played blossomed a warmth in Prince’s heart, a gentle light growing after years of suppression under his brother’s dark element. His brother told him his element wasn’t as strong as the darkness but he could continue to be strong physically. That strength was all he needed so he could fight at his side. Prince was handpicked not just for familial reasons but for the growing abilities that he had, nurtured and molded with Emperor’s training. To follow in the shadow of his older brother. But the doubt that began to take root now made him question...was Emperor wrong in what he called absolute rule? Perhaps talking to Humboldt would shed some light on these doubts but for now, he had to focus. To watch the teams but specifically, watch Goggles.

0

The field was in complete disarray, a mess to watch but the idols continued to broadcast and call out any key plays, or at least what they could assume were key plays, to the crowd. Goggles, for all intents and purposes to help soothe the enraged wood element, tried his best to give him the lost appendages only to miraculously lose his gear as it caught on a meager rock. He nearly ran into the captain but only got himself splatted for it and whined out of embarrassment. “Agh! Goggles is tripping over his feet! Again!” Headphones seethed though she tried to keep composure on a volatile field. Bobble went ahead to take care of Gloves but Half-Rim had her in his sight. Alas, the shot didn’t hit the target as seeing his captain through the scope made him snort due to appearance. “Damn it, Half-Rim! Stop snickering!” Gloves snapped. Things continued on just as badly with Bobble sticking suction bombs where the didn’t belong upon Glasses retro specs, causing Glasses to meet yet another explosive end and the fear his specs will not survive the match at this rate and leave him blind. Gloves groaned even if he was smiling on the inside, allowing his element to form and finally cover the problem until he can repair his style a second time.

Goggles, after respawning, returned back to the field to help in his usual manner, completely unorthodox but if it worked in his mind, it will work on the battlefield. “This really is an idiot’s battle!” Pearl commented from the booth as the heated match of confusion continued on. But even if this was a semifinal match of pure stupidity to the crowd, the teams were having fun. Fun is what made them happy and for the two elemenink on the field, it's what drives their element to be as good natured as their containers. This is the true sense of power to the elemenink and even if they didn't win, Gloves was reassured that Goggles was likely their first and best secret weapon to break down the oppressive darkness that hid the Square under its ever watching eye. The hero they never knew they needed to finally take down the fearsome king that he failed to do before.

_'I believe in you, Goggles-kun...save us…'_


	9. Chapter 9

Such a chaotic field was left to the imagination of what the outcome would eventually be. Will Goggles and the Blue Team take the win as they always find a way to do or will Gloves and his team trump the ill-experienced and save them from the power that was Emperor. Rider for sure didn’t know the outcome but the main concept was still there as he watched the teams. The one to have the most fun is the one likely to win. And for someone that had a very eccentric boyfriend in Goggles, he could feel what the end game would be. “I’ll ink over here!” Straps called but squeaked as her work was quickly covered as Goggles came in, throwing Burst Bombs with a happy laugh with made her giggle in return. The same was said for Clip as she tried to do the same only to miss a shot by Headphones from above. Even after the uneven start, Gloves Team couldn’t get the edge they had before. They were too evenly matched to get the upper hand which made the captain of the team huff indignantly. A glance to the clock showed they had 30 seconds to make a shift in the turf coverage and he had to put his all into it to get the push they need to head into the finals. “We gotta hold out just a little longer, guys!” Glasses called to the others, nearly slapping himself with his own brush when Goggles called out he didn’t need to use the bathroom. “Goggles, I’m not talking about tha--never mind! Just keep covering!” The boy laughed and nodded as he went to do so while Gloves grinned. “Y'all put up quite a fight but...” Gloves began, catching just enough turf to have his special ready. “I’ll have to end it here for you!” The large Tenta Missile launchers appeared in hand to replace the dualies and he targeted all of the Blue Team before launching the literal bottle rockets to rain down on them. Bobble giggled, smile wide on her face as she did the same once her Slosher claimed enough turf to get her own Tenta Missiles out.

“No biggie~”

She launched her own and the field was lit with the sound of exploding bottles as both teams were covered in the smoky aftermath of the blasts. “Are they...” Stealth whispered as they looked to the field. As the smoke cleared, Gloves grinned as he stood unharmed, gaining his weapons back just in time to dodge from the missiles that were aimed for him. “Gloves completely escaped the enemy missiles! Does this mean Gloves Team will win the match?!” Yellow-green hues looked around the field before seeing a blur of blue and smirked. _‘Not quite.’_ Goggles laughed as he stood behind Gloves, Splattershot ready in hand. “No so fast, Gloves-kun!” The call startled the other before he whirled around to shoot the water element, making him yelp. “Ya almost got...me...” The words drifted off as the only thing to hit the ground was Goggles’ gear, the green ink splattered onto the Eggplant Mountain Coat but no squid to follow. “That slippery little...” A glance upward confirmed the wood element’s thoughts as Goggles, prepped to use Splashdown, was right above him...completely nude.

“I’m going to hit him...” Headphones spoke from spawn as the three came back and soon jumped towards the boy’s previous spot. “Save it til after!!” When they landed, a quick swipe of the Octobrush inked Gloves’ feet to stagger him from escaping, leaving him open for the final hit as Goggles slammed down with impeccable force. As time was called, setting the end of the game, the two judge cats did their duty before raising the blue flag. "The idiot--I mean--the Blue Team wins the Block A semifinals!!" Pearl called out excitedly and Glasses bemoaned in distress. "Will we ever get a break from being idiots?!" Goggles laughed before his coat was thrown into his face by Headphones as Gloves stepped over to him once he respawned. Once his coat was on, Goggles smiled warmly to Gloves. "Told ya we’d beat you, Gloves-kun~" The captain chuckled and nodded, a fresh set of leaves over the spots of his head. "Yeah, you did, but I can tell you had a bit of luck on your side. Better not lose it." The small flower was held up and Goggles yelped, scrambling to check his band to find that was indeed the same one, having fallen when he went to use Splashdown. He took the flower from Gloves as Rider and Stealth met them on the field via his vines, the two wood elements looking to each other before Rider gave a nod of acceptance. Gloves grinned and nodded back as he watched Goggles run into the other's arms to ask how well he did, getting a clock over the head as a warning to keep his pants on next time.

"But Rider-kuuuuuun-"

"No and that's final."

From above, the small light strain watched as they chatted and enjoyed each other's company. Their bonding was unmatched compared to what he was raised to know and for him, it looked warming, accepting...

"It looks...fun."

Prince blinked to the tone of his own words and hummed softly. Perhaps he could talk to the happy one. The water element. He had time before the finals began. Prince nodded to himself before he clapped his hands. Nothing. A snap of the fingers. Still nothing. He groaned softly before moving to get off from his perch by foot. If only he could travel as easy as his brother, Empress and Humboldt. Below, the Blue Team parted with Stealth and Rider following and Gloves watched as they left. "Gloves, are you gonna be alright?" Straps questioned as she stepped over to him. He looked down at himself then to the weapons in hand. Even when he thought he was strong enough; he wasn't quite yet. _‘It's up to you now, Goggles. Show Emperor what turf is all about. Win that match in the coolest way possible.’_ He thought to himself before nodding. “Yeah, I'll be fine. Now I can chill and relax before the finals start. I need to re-energize anyway so ya know where to find me!” He said as he began walking off to find a nice sunny spot away from the crowd to ingrain into the ground with some vines. Gloves will need that energy to cheer on Goggles through what will be his most intense match ever.

0

“Skull are you sure you’re fin—"

“I’m **fine** , Aviator!”

The snap in the other's voice made the L-3 user step back and the purple captain sighed softly. No, he wasn't fine and he knew it. He felt like Army looked before he was whisked off. The poison strain didn't like it as one show of weakness meant he'd be dragged off as well. Skull refused to allow that to happen and leave Aviator behind. Many thought the other was just a handler to make sure he wasn't wandering off and disappearing as he commonly does when left to his own devices outside a match. In truth, the other meant much more to him, oh so much more. The whole of the team knew that and never once spoke against such, mostly for poisoning scares if they pissed off their captain. “Alright Skull, I won’t worry...”

“Don’t apologize for being worried about me. I’m just antsy.” The other looked up as the purple captain walked over to him, resting his hands on Aviator’s shoulders. While his eyes were shielded by the 8k Aviators that gave him his name, the worry there was clear and Skull hated to see him like that. “Things will be fine. If what I hope happens, things will be ok.” Skull lowered his head to press their foreheads together and Aviator sighed before nodding.

“I just want you to be ok.”

“I know.”

The other hated being in the dark like this. After seeing the sight of Sailor W, Sailor B and Forge, he knew something was up with the tournament. The S4 were disappearing and Skull was the last. Aviator can’t stand the thought of him gone like the rest. The distress was apparent just from body language alone and Skull really, truly hated it. Pulling his head up, Skull brought Aviator to look to him and the gaze to meet his was one still of worry. “Aviator...let's go and get some food. My treat.” The chuckle to leave the other made Skull smile under the bandana, lifting a hand to press a kiss to two fingers before pressing them against Aviator’s lips. A small gesture that held a deeper meaning -and a habit Aviator developed as Skull tends to breathe poison in light doses so actual contact was a no for him- for the two. The smallest smile crossed the other’s face as he did the same back to Skull as they departed from the room.

No matter the cost, even if it mean his elemenink power, Skull will be damned if anything were to happen to Aviator.

0

“Guys! I’ll meet up with you at the stand!” Goggles called once they returned from The Reef. Rider nodded as he and the Blue Team left to head towards Sean’s stand to get a bite before the finals. Goggles let out a soft sigh. This was it. They were challenging Emperor and his team. His water vibrated with anticipation and a little anxiety. The water element had to put his all into his match. They had to play seriously if they were to win and get Sean his truck back. But it was clear Goggles was scared of what he was going into with his team. Emperor would know of it and feed off it, knowing how many others before them fell to the might of Emperor Road. the idea was frightening but he had to be brave and suck it up. Rider-kun would tell him the same if it meant not letting Emperor get to him. “I do wish Rider-kun could be at my side...” Goggles whimpered, removing the flower from his band to look upon it. “You...you are the one they call Goggles, yes?” A voice whispered from behind, making the boy gasp with a spout of water flying from his tentacles. Goggles made another sound as the very same fell back onto his head before turning to see who stood behind him. His heart nearly stopped at the sight of gold and white until his eyes met with a softer face. _‘He isn’t Emperor...’_ The water sprite thought as Prince watched him.

“Goggles?”

“Uh...yeah! That’s me! Goggles!”

Prince hummed at the eccentric but forced reply before wringing his hands a little. “I--I hope you do well in the finals against us. No hard feelings if you lose.” Prince spoke though Goggles caught onto the solemn tone, as if the boy didn’t want to be behind a landslide win again. “We won’t lose! Sean is counting on us! So is Rider-kun! He believes in me and I’m not gonna disappoint him!” Prince blinked at the proclamation though the very same wasn’t just heard by the meek light strain. “Oh is that right? Guess we’ll find out soon.” Goggles nodded, placing the flower back onto his band. “Yep! We’re gonna have fun and we’re gonna win too!” There it was again. Fun. Just as Prince thought, the value of fun seemed to be the cornerstone of the Blue Team, or more specifically Goggles’, playstyle. Perhaps this ideal of fun was what they of the Emperor Team needed. Not as a strategy but as a concept...but his brother would never think to use such a thing. His rule as king was absolute. Fun was demeaning and not something to be focused on. But perhaps...

Prince looked up as he heard skittering nearby. The shadows...they were agitated. “I got to go now! See you on the battlefield!” Prince said quickly before he ran off, Goggles blinking slowly as he rubbed the sleeve of his coat. “Why did he run...?” he mumbled to himself before shrugging. Prince seemed nice but something in his eyes showed something Goggles didn’t like. Fear? Apprehension? The young water element couldn’t quite put his finger on it but eventually brushing it off as maybe the other was hungry. A rumbling of his stomach reminding him the same of himself, Goggles was off to head back over to where the others waited. Prince panted as he continued to run before he nearly collided into a body, squeaking as hands landed on his shoulder. “Whoa, where’s the fire, Prince?” Humboldt questioned as he looked down to him. “No...no fire...just...” Prince breathed before closing his eyes as he went to calm himself down. “Emperor nii-san was calling us, wasn’t he?” Humboldt nodded as he patted the boy’s head and lead him towards the shadows of a nearby wall.

“He was and he was worried about you. You know he wouldn’t want anything to happen to his baby bro~”

Prince gave a nod as the shadows shift and twisted as Humboldt went to step through with Prince beside him. Unable to fully judge if Emperor was worried or the slightest bit angry with him, Prince decided to stay quiet on speaking with Humboldt on the idea of fun. His brother loved him as he always does, but Prince still feared of his ire to ever turn on him.

0

After food and a bit more to get the stage set up for the finals, the showdown was on the way. Goggles and the others sat in the room as the cheers from the crowd outside were loud as Pearl and Marina did the announcement. Rider stood beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder to calm not only him but the water at his core. “You got this, Goggles. I know you do. For once just concentrate and play as you always do.” Rider spoke to calm the other down. A deep breath and a soft exhale left him before he turned to hug Rider tightly. “Is it too late to ask for substitution?” Goggles whimpered and Rider chuckled as he stroked the boy’s tentacles softly. “I wish but I’ve already been eliminated and I’m not part of your team. Substitution this late won’t work. But I’ll be watching nearby, don’t you worry.” Goggles nodded as he went to pull back, feeling a press of soft lips to the top of his head which made him smile. “Time to go, Goggles.” Glasses spoke as he, Bobble and Headphones stood at the gate leading out. The water sprite nodded, slowly pulling from Rider and went to join his team. Giving one last look back to Rider, the team headed out as they were announced as the challenger team that was completely unprecedented to reach this point of the tournament. In the other room, Emperor looked to Humboldt, Prince and Empress that stood before him uniformly. “I trust you all to have no problems with them. My eye is always upon you and will help when needed. You will not be cornered, you will not be moved. Emperor Road will stand as superior.” They nodded as Emperor stepped toward Prince. “I count on you most of all, dearest otouto. Whatever thoughts burden you, do clear them and play to your strongest abilities.” Prince hummed before nodding.

“Yes, Emperor nii-san.”

The older held his arms open and Prince walked into them, accepting the hug though Emperor glanced to Humboldt who gave a nod, knowing full well his own mission during the match. He won’t fail his king again like before. Humboldt prided himself in his title as Hunter and he won’t allow it to be sullied again. Pulling away, Emperor patted Prince’s head before they followed after him once he stepped towards the gate.

It’s now or never.

“Blue Team vs. Emperor Team! Will the monarch of turf who won four consecutive cups take home another or will the Blue Team take home the gold! It’s anyone’s game now and we are sure to get a match worth watching!!” Marina commented as the two teams faced off. Emperor looked over the team that stood before them. How they were able to achieve to reach him on the battlefield was nothing short of luck but he was going to crush that luck and their happy little element. He will not be dethroned by such a paltry cast of characters, he was the absolute king of the square and he aimed to keep it that way. An insipid fire still burned in his heart from the semifinals, of the ink that dared to stain him and now, he aimed to return that fire. “The king will not be dethroned here.” he whispered and Glasses gulped fearfully, frightened by the intensity of his words. But as the Blue Team captain, he had to be a pillar of strength, to give the morale for his team to push forward as they took on a bigger opponent compared to Skull. A fleeting touch of shadow from Humboldt to Emperor was the only comforting action the Hunter was able to commit to before Goggles decided to shout out their motivation. That they will win and get Crusty Sean his truck back. It wasn’t for the prize money or the glory, it was to help a friend. Such lofty goals only seem to irritate the dark strain captain more and Humboldt chuckled. They were a bunch, he’ll have to admit, but they were going to lose that spark fairly soon once the match starts. From behind, Prince couldn’t help but snicker, catching Empress’ ear as she looked back to him. Prince never laughed out of tune like that before. “Oh...” Prince gasped before looking to Empress. He nodded to assure her nothing was wrong but the simple act was enough for Goggles to catch on. The odd one out from the rest, one that can change from the steely grip of habitual tactics imposed on them by their captain. If Goggles was thinking right in his assumptions, he may have an actual clever idea.

“Guys, guys! I got an idea!” he whispered as they headed off to their spawn. Emperor clicked his beak before he went to do the same with his team following. “Let’s get this finals match on Starfish Mainstage underway! Ready...GO!!” Marina called and both teams were gone, Blue Team inking as they went while the uniform Emperor Road began to cover every inch of their side. Rider watched with his team beside him, Gloves having appeared just before the call to start. “Hopefully they know what they’re doing, specifically Goggles.” Gloves murmured and Rider glanced to him. “Why Goggles?” Gloves looked back to him and grinned. “You know why. There is a weak link in their usually impervious chain. If Goggles figured that out then Emperor will actually find a challenge. That much I learned from my battle...at the cost of my style.” Rider hummed before looking back to the field, Stealth commenting that a 1-on-1 would be catastrophic. But as all things go, they were indeed matched one to one with someone from the team. “And the Blue Team in a surprising turn of events decided to meet Emperor Team in and 1-on-1 matchup! Do they think they can get out of this alive!?” Pearl screamed into the mic and Emperor smirked, foot stepping down upon his turf as he looked to his opponent. “They wish...but they will not break Emperor Road.” As Emperor was distracted with that, Goggles had finally come across Prince who gasped in surprise as he turned up. “G-Goggles!” Aviator came up to the group and looked down to the field. “How’s it looking?” he questioned softly. “Define semi-bad.” Rider murmured as Glasses quivered to the sight of Emperor, he being the unfortunate candidate to take on the captain himself. “Bold of you to come challenge me. A shame you lack what I aim to test.” he murmured which made Glasses swallow thickly while his brain was processing all matters of death to be applied to his body from meeting Emperor head on. Goggles finally spotted his own personal target in Prince who gasped at the sight of him. “Goggles...”

“Let’s have some fun!”

Prince was stunned silent at the proclamation before looking to the others that were handling their own challenges with the other team but specifically, he looked to his brother who was raising his dualies in preparation to deal with Glasses swiftly. However, when the blue captain saw Goggles got to who he wanted, he began to sidestep quickly with his Inkbrush, a change from his Octobrush but well worth it knowing they were dealing with quick opponents. The Octobrush just didn’t have the speed needed to make half of the strategies they hope to implement to deter the other team. “Go for it Goggles!” he called and the goggle-wearing water element nodded as he began pelleting the other boy who retaliated. Bobble had her hands full with Humboldt and Headphones the same with Empress which left the two to enjoy their light fun. Prince watched as Goggles did what he did best, making fun while fighting which pulled a small smile over his face. This is what fun is all about, being able to enjoy yourself even as you fought your opponent. This was Goggles’ charm and he knew, even as clueless as he was, this is what the Emperor Team lacked and would be the cornerstone to their defeat. A dodge roll here and a few more pellet shots from his dualies had Goggles on the run. “Hee!” The startled cry left the water strain as Goggles ran behind one of the barricades made Prince laugh. “I got you!” As he stepped around to shoot, he was alarmed to the sight of a stack of burst bombs taking over the spot that Goggles was once standing, them bursting on contact once hit. Goggles snickered from the other side which made the boy laugh again as he went to chase after him, the light inside blossoming further as he continued the solo match with Goggles. Back with Emperor, the other’s eyes narrowed as the disturbance of the field reached him. The others were being halted from keeping in line and he couldn’t allow this paltry team to stop them. Golden hues turned back to Glasses who now decided to resort to swinging but the swipes were easily dodged. “You’re fast...but not fast enough.” he murmured, dark energy radiating off him in waves which nearly made the other falter.

“Emperor Road will not be stopped.”

Glasses gritted his teeth as he went to make another swing but again, the attack missed the target and Emperor took him out with ease. “Glasses was taken out by Emperor! He did his best but it wasn’t enough!” Marina announced as Skull formed between Stealth and Aviator. “Good of you to join us.” Rider murmured as he kept his eye on Goggles. To see that his infectious fun was reaching Prince meant good in their favor but Emperor wasn’t dealt with as much as he hoped. Such didn’t look good for the water strain once the king caught on. “Hope that was enough, Goggles!” Glasses called as he was whisked back to spawn. “Yeah, you did great!” Emperor blinked to the talk before glancing back in the direction of Prince and Goggles. _‘His movements have changed...’_ A grit of his beak made Emperor turn to them fully, ready to handle the water element at his own hand. There can only be one strategy to rule them all and he won’t allow this little strain to change it of his team. Humboldt huffed as he looked to Bobble. She was a wily one indeed but she can only do so much. “You’re a real nuisance but...” Humboldt began as he took a bomb to let drop at his feet, leaving an explosion of ink to cover his movements. The Hunter dove down and went for the line of ink left from one of his blasts, planned just right to allow him this sneak attack to finally...

The sound to leave him was uncharacteristically high as Bobble whirled to him as he leapt from the ink. “You...!” Humboldt growled as he dove back again, Bobble losing sight as he went to try again for another back attack only for the same to repeat until the Slosher user was literally spinning on her feet, preventing Humboldt from achieving his sneak attack. “Go Bobble!” Headphones called, happy to see that someone as quick as Humboldt was deter before hearing the shot from Empress nearly clip her if she didn’t move to the side as she did. “It would be wise to not take your eyes off your opponent...” she murmured as Headphones turned to her with a slight glare. “There’s nothing wrong with watching over your team!” Headphones retaliated as she made a shot of her own, making Empress gasp as she was nearly struck. No one has ever gotten so close to hitting her. The crowd watched in awe as the Blue Team handled themselves against the team. No one aside from the Yellow-Green Team had made Emperor Road halt for such a long time. Every single second was calculated, every step measured, no team could push through or even make it out of spawn with ease. And yet, here is the Idiot...Blue Team--succeeding with that and much more as Prince began to see the fun in battle personally. Such a promising idea that could change the tides...that is to assume that it would continue as such.

But when you have a brother like Emperor..

Goggles laughed as his body moved in spectacular evasion that Prince only saw once from the last match and it brought a smile to his face. “How does your body move so much like water...it’s amazing!” Prince said as he went to shoot again only to gasp as a larger body stepped before him. “That’s enough from a simple water strain...” he whispered darkly. Deftly, the shots hit their target, Goggles removed from the field and the same went for Bobble and Headphones as Humboldt and Empress' shots hit home. "Emperor nii-san...” Prince whispered as the crowd went crazy in cheer at the clear wipe. As to be expected of the Emperor Team once their moves were read and predicted. Rider growled a little, knowing that this will set the team back but Goggles would only return back stronger. Emperor turned after a moment of silence to finally acknowledge his smaller sibling. “Don’t fool around, Prince. You decide your moves in one hit and no later.” Prince frowned a little and nodded, the others returning to formation alongside him to continue with Emperor Road. The monarch refuses to fall and he won’t allow a prince but insignificant water element prove to be more powerful than the darkness.

Though if Goggles thought fun would win him the match, he would be sorely mistaken.

_‘Perhaps this would be a time to make him realize just how much control I have both on and off the field.’_ A vile thought but since the match with Rider, he had a burning desire to see him fall to a familiar face. More than one even. A sharp grim crossed his face as his power grew, hidden to all but its effects were spread, reaching the targets in question. Fire sparked, lightning sizzled and ice cracked as the missing S4 emerged from the dark of the room, heading out and towards their objective. The goal was set as the blackened stain of darkness crept further over their elemental power. Rider will learn that crossing the monarch would only lead to defeat and for his dearest water strain, he will learn a lesson of choice.

_A very hard one._


	10. Chapter 10

As the crowd watch Emperor Road continue without resistance, they turned next to the spawn where the rest of the Blue Team emerged. Emperor spared them just the briefest glance, his eyes telling all to the water strain. Have you given up? Do you concede to the greater power? Emperor knew he had control of the field and once it was his to command, the others will have no means to stop him. Goggles saw the look and while a weaker mind would have cowed, he didn’t. Yes he was still scared of what can happen within the time they had remaining but he still had the means to prove a point. “Do you concede, water sprite?” Emperor spoke as they drew closer. Silence spanned before a wide grin spread across Goggles’ face. “Nope!” he called back before urging Headphones and Bobbles to ink the turf again. Humboldt grinned as he watched the effort. “He got some moxie in him. But you flicked the failsafe so this isn’t going to be much harder.” The Hunter murmured as Empress lifted her head. It was faint but something was coming, the sound of a Baller. 

Glasses had said special ready to go, using it to create a path for the others while protecting himself from the onslaught of shots that would come his way before he detonated the ball. Empress’ eyes narrowed as she went to make the shot to slow him down but it didn’t work as she had hoped, not having enough power to strip even one layer off of it. Glasses continued don his path, proud that the Emperor Team were so focused with turf management that they ignored him as he went to gather his special to make this move. He took his position as captain seriously and if he didn’t guide the team to victory, who would? He suddenly felt a shift in his pace and tried to keep up, turning back briefly to see that Goggles and Bobble decided this was a good time to start pushing the Baller. The captain tried to get them to stop only for it to become a mess as he lost his footing and control. Perhaps, he thought as he looked at the ball’s trajectory, perhaps they can interrupt the ringleader! The ball continued on its course, aimed straight for Emperor who gave them a blank look as if they really thought something so mundane would work against him.

The king would expect them to be joking if the previous match seen from Prince’s eyes didn’t confirmed that they truly believe in such. With an easy sidestep, he watched them bowl right past them, right into the center of his carefully inked road and exploded. Headphones went to chase them, a soft reprimand coming from her but his eye was to the blue ink, a glaring splotch in the center of the golden yellow. With the advantage, Goggles, Glasses, Headphones and Bobble went to return fire at Emperor and his team. Emperor glared before nodding to the two beside him and they began to return fire, all the while Prince watching. Just like the match with Gloves, the Blue Team were haphazard in strategy but they played with smiles on their faces and no fear that they could lose. Their strength was in the fun they had playing together. Emperor nii-san was all about order and order is what kept most opponents in line. But they hadn’t back down or lost hope but held stronger. Stronger than anyone they ever faced, even Rider and the Yellow-Green Team. Light blossomed within him as the idea solidified in mind. He wasn’t like his brother as captain but he wanted to make a difference, prove that he was just as strong as the others even if his element was proven weak. A misconception that Prince never would’ve thought of until this very moment.

“Humboldt! This way, please!”

The call from the youngest made the Hunter glance to him and felt something within him shift. His strain, the light that was so long buried in the shadow of Emperor’s darkness was peeking through. This was a change indeed and he began to wonder, was this due to the Blue Team? Looking to Empress next, Prince called to her as well, asking for her support as he went to attack. Just like Humboldt, she too was surprised at the sudden shift in command and glanced to him. Both knew well they were loyal to Emperor’s command first and foremost but they also knew that they were tasked to always keep the younger protected. His strain was never meant to be an offensive one but also easily exploitable if given the opportunity. As such, their ideal command shifted with the remembrance of making sure Prince was safe and supported during this tactical choice he took upon himself. Both gave a mutual nod before Humboldt followed after Prince, Empress taking the backline for support. Emperor watched this debacle before him, watching as they broke formation to follow Prince. It was a rule he himself imposed to ensure his brother’s safety but for him to move on his own and take command outside his carefully constructed offensive line…

It certainly won’t do in his mind.

Rider watched as the formation broke, seeing Prince take the lead over Emperor and with his plan, threw a wrench into the Blue Team’s comeback. Just as Gloves hinted, Goggles had wormed into Prince’s mind with his usual playstyle of fun. With it, the team balance has shifted from a controlled environment to one free to do as they wished. With the three working together, they began to push the Blue Team back and Prince smiled as he was praised by Humboldt for the move. It was unusual but Humboldt could tell Prince had a leader’s heart in him like his brother, he just never collected the voice to lead while in his brother’s shadow. The Blue Team was something...that was a given. But the Hunter knew as well that all good things will come to an end as long as the solid vision of complete and utter destruction of the opponent was a firmly set idea in Emperor’s mind. Goggles smiled as he watched Prince take the lead. It’s just what he wanted to see. The plan seemed strange if watching it from the crowd but he knew the boy wanted to enjoy what other teams do. To have fun while battling. Emperor clearly was one to never do so and crushed those with his iron rule. But the water strain could see Prince was different. Prince followed his brother but he had something special residing in him. And Goggles wanted the boy to realize that and hopefully bring the rest of the team to learn the very same. 

“What a relief! Looks like they're finally understanding fun!” he said happily though he was nearly slapped as their coordinated attack was pushing them back further. Emperor growled as he looked to Goggles. Him. He was the one ruining his hard work at order. The 1-on-1 was a ruse to separate his brother from the rest. The water sprite made it work and caused their form to be all over the place for the sake of fun. Yes, the team was being pushed back, but there was still no uniformity in their advancement. The grit of his teeth and the fury in his eyes was hardly a testament to the rage boiling within. From the crowd, Rider grinned as he watched. Slowly the team’s playstyle was getting messier, untamed but still a force behind it. While they still had their strengths, they were expanding out from Emperor Road. Goggles may be dumb in the head but his heart knew what they needed to surpass what others failed to do under Emperor’s crushing tactics. 

The water elemenink was truly something but without that spirit, he wouldn’t have the friends he did now. Yellow-green hues turned to the still silent form of Emperor and could imagine what was going through his mind right now. But all the wood element could hope for is that Emperor won’t allow his element to take over the field. As much as he would wish that the moment his element got involved, the match would have them disqualified for once but at the very same, rules and regulations on dealing with Elemenink situations are very tedious. _‘Here’s to hoping…’_ he thought as he continued to watch the battle beside Skull. Back to Emperor, his mind was filled with the rules he had placed himself. His opponents were to show fear, not happiness. They were to be crushed under the absolute rule of a king. There was to be no enjoyment like this except to see the utter defeat in the eyes of the weaker prey. A step made him glance behind him, seeing the sole cause of everything to transpire so far. A wide grin on his face, Goggles stood before Emperor.

“Come on! Have fun with us!”

“Fun? I only have fun when I win…” Emperor sneered as he turned to the water element. “Well you don’t look like you’re having fun now. Join your team and see how fun a battle can really be! It’s boring to fight alone!” A tick of his jaw pushed it over and a grave smirk crossed his face. “So, to not have fun as a winner means you’re calling me a loser...that certainly won’t do…” Emperor whispered before the rise of his dark element began to silently permeate the surrounding area. It was just the calling he needed to urge the pawns into gear. “Then let’s see how much ‘fun’ you can bring out of me.” Lifting the dualies up, Emperor went to charge in, calling to Prince, Humboldt and Empress to return back to form beside him. They obeyed though Prince frowned, knowing that there was more to his brother’s proclamation to having fun that the Blue Team didn’t read into. It also didn’t help that the pressuring grip of his element felt suffocating not only to him but to the other two and yet Goggles didn’t look fazed by it. “C’mon Goggles, you got this…” Rider whispered as he watched Emperor reclaim order and began the counterattack but a cry from behind tore his gaze from the field to look behind him. The crackling of ice formed a path down the crowd of onlookers, some having their feet caught in the growing ice.

“...Mask!?”

A form in the air was next to catch his attention, the sparking air around the figure a testament to the lightning that was ready to crash down on the spot he stood. It was enough to get the wood element to react. “Move!!” Rider called, shoving Stealth and Gloves out the way and nearly into Skull as Aloha landed like a bolt of lightning, the resulting clap of thunder making others flee the vicinity. Once he regained his footing, Rider looked into the eyes of the lightning element that rose to stand before him, soon joined by the ice element. There was nothing familiar in that gaze, only a blank stare held with a hint of malice. “Aloha what the hell…” he began before the malice hit home in realization. How the S4 went missing one by one, the suppressing darkness when Army went missing…

Now it was all in better clarity.

Turning to Gloves with a rigid glare, Rider pointed to the two before him. “Did you know about this...about how Emperor’s controls others!?” Rider hissed. “This is news to me! I don’t know everything about a dark strain...but this confirms our missing elemenink cases…” Gloves whispered, urging the normal folk that remained to scatter. The less cause for an incident, the better with knowing the cause for why three of the S4 appeared and attacking Rider specifically. Emperor finally cracked and was not a happy camper with the change in tides for a battle he would assume was easy to crush through. Without knowledge to any officials, his was using his element to throw the main offender to change the direction of his game. Rider couldn’t allow Goggles to be worried for him. Skull huffed in annoyance from the side as he shoved Stealth off to make sure the inklings not involved were long gone from the area before looking back to feel heat radiating from behind Mask and Aloha. He was not at all pleased, knowing full well if the three of them were in this state, he is likely close behind if the effects of Emperor’s strain had gotten to him as well. He resisted this long but if Emperor wasn’t pulling any stops, that resistance won’t be around for much longer. The monarch siphoned off others with strong elemental ability to keep his own power strong. But learning so late in the game that his power could control who he attached his element to rubbed him the wrong way. Purple hues turned to Aviator who was a well of nerves, trying to push himself through the crowd to reach Skull. “Skull!! Skull!!!” Aviator cried. 

“A-Aviator...go! Leave now!!” Skull called a rare first in raising his voice in public but it was enough to turn Army’s attention to the vice-captain. Flames licking up his arms with hardly any effect on the parka he wore, the controlled orange team captain lifted his arm in the direction of Aviator, the Purple Team vice-captain stunned when he saw the other aim for him. “Damn it all…” Rider growled, vines breaking through his flesh and burrowing into the ground. Ground cracked as the vines were en route to Army, bursting from the ground in a twisting mass of thorny ropes that threw off the captain’s flames. “What’s this?! What’s going on in the stands, Marina?!” Pearl shouted into the mic. “Looks like we have a fight breaking out in the stands, Pearlie!! Among a group of Eleme--wait! Is that Rider and the S4!? Oh my, wonder what he did to tick them off!” At the sound of Rider’s name, S4 and fight in the same sentence, Goggles quickly turned his head toward the empty space, seeing another frosty blast emerge from the spot where Rider, Skull, Stealth and Aviator once stood with the other inklings watching. “Rider-kun... **RIDER-KUN!!** ” Goggles cried, his for faltering at the fight happening.

Emperor smirked in triumph while Prince looked on, horrified. This was taking things much too far for victory. “Emperor nii-san..” Prince began quietly. “Hush, otouto. Just think of this as a contingency plan.” Emperor spoke as his golden gaze watched the worrying water sprite. “You really only have one answer to make this all be naught but a mild encounter. Your little wood element is against all odds and won’t survive but I can easily stop them. Perhaps even hand them back. All you have to do...is bow down to your king. Fun is but a meaningless concept and isn’t worth the effort to change what a turf war is all about.” Emperor spoke, holding the dualies up to Goggles to drive the point home. Goggles was torn. He shouldn’t let such a decision go against the hard working plan he had in mind. It was working so well until he coerced Emperor. The water strain realized too late what a mistake he made when he easily had the method going when he got Prince to join. The boy had potential to be a captain like his brother but more easygoing and Goggles wanted to plant that thought into his heart. He was hoping this battle would do it for him but for a step forward, he took five more back and it was about to put his partner in danger. “I-I…” Goggles began before a shot from the side made him look back. “Don’t listen to him, Goggles. We can’t surrender…” Headphones spoke. “But Rider-kun...he’s going to get hurt...because of me…” Goggles whimpered, the grip on his Splattershot growing lax as water began to pool around his feet. His mind was a well of turmoil at the thought of his partner being hurt. It would be all his fault for pushing Emperor over the edge so casually. 

The water element only desired for him to see there was more to order, more to turf than to completely dominate the field. Fun is but a simple and easy concept but it did so much, especially when it comes to bringing teams together. That is what Goggles had aimed to show to Emperor but now, he had gone a step too far and Rider-kun was about to pay for it. A sniffle left him before a silent scream left Goggles. No matter how much his team called to him, it did nothing to quell the internal pain he was going through. "'Rina! Looks like Goggles from the Blue Team is having a bit of a breakdown! Think we should call it here before things get worse!" Pearl spoke, hearing another fiery blast from the direction of the fight. Unbeknownst to most aside from her idol partner, explosive wasn't just a trait to describe herself. She honestly was an elemenink herself, born of the fire strain. But Pearl hated the rules and regulations with interactions so often, she refused to show that side of herself. It benefited her well to be able to become a well-known idol alongside Marina and be able to have the freedom to do things like any other. But with the situation happening now, she knew pretty well that something had to be done. Judd would likely agree and was about to address the judge cat on giving the match to Emperor and his team until he spoke up.

“No, I can see what you have in mind and I can’t allow it. Such a win would be underwhelming if it isn’t played to the time allotted.” Emperor spoke as he glanced to Pearl who glared a bit. Oh, he was pushing the rules too far and frankly, he should be disqualified. For someone made for order and stability, he is doing quite a bit of chaos for it. Marina glanced to Pearl who clenched her fist on the table before sitting back down. “Pearlie, is everything ok…” she asked quietly. “No but the verdict would be on Judd to decide." She mumbled in reply as she watches the cat that rested on the side of the field. Judd was in the midst of cleaning when he glanced up and hummed in thought. He knew all the rules and all the regulations for many situations to come up on the field. He knew what to do for bartering, cheating and misuse of weapons and stage design. But there was always something to stick in his craw and that was elemental problems. Judd only had to deal with it once before with a nasty wind element that caused a storm on the field. As such the team had to be disqualified for using their power on the field against a non-elemenink team and caused near bodily harm. With a situation like this, if it wasn’t on the field and disrupted the battle, it isn’t ruled as a disqualification. Looking to the Blue Team, he watched them as they tried to get Goggles back into the fight. For him to not give in as Emperor wouldn’t allow it to happen until he gets his rightful defeat.

“I can’t...Rider-kun…” he whimpered before feeling something shift by his tentacles. One last sniffle left him as he went to lift a hand, touching the band and the flower nestled there reacted to his touch. A reminder of the creator of the flower, to know it was moving meant that Rider himself was still moving, alive and kicking which was matched as another wave of vines tore through the stands and nearly taking out Aloha and Army. Gloves huffed before glancing to Rider as Skull succumbed to the dark strain unwillingly. It was a long fight but the power grew too great for Skull’s resistance to handle but he was only grateful for one thing, that Aviator was out of the area with Stealth before he fell. “Three elements that can stomp ours flat and one that will dance around us like nothing. Think you can handle it, Rider~” Gloves teased and Rider huffed. “For Goggles to shove that pompous asshole down into the ground, I’m more than ready. You just better keep up.” Rider replied. The blank stares to gaze at them were now filled with contempt while back on the field, Goggles rubbed the tears from his eyes before standing tall with a tightened grip on his weapon. “We got this far now. I can’t fail Rider-kun in beating Emperor. He’s counting on me to win this the only way I know how! By having fun!” Headphones smiled in relief while Bobble laughed cheerfully. Glasses nodded as well before stepping forward. “As captain of the team, I will make sure that happens, Goggles! Let’s go!” With vigor renewed, the Blue Team charged forward while Emperor clenched his jaw. If that’s how they want it, _fine_. He will crush them into dust and make sure Rider and Gloves would see it happen before their own demise. No longer will he suffer such rebellion against a monarch like himself. He had ruled this turf with an iron fist and made other elemenink fear his presence.

They will all learn why the dark is feared.


	11. Chapter 11

“Now listen and listen close, otouto. Remember what I have taught you.” Emperor spoke as he covered the mess left behind by the Blue Team. “You do not leave any gaps and when you encounter your opponent...” Eyes narrowed as he watched the renewed team charge towards him. “...you win indefinitely.” Raising his dualies, Emperor took them down easily and Prince frowned. He knew what he was taught by Emperor’s guidance but his eyes were opened to a new style of battle. He wanted to play that way, he wanted to experience fun like Goggles did. But his brother was too aggressive. Too angry of a team that didn’t fall to his usual dominance of the field. And to affect outside the field with a loved one...it was too cruel even for him. Prince couldn’t even see the caring brother he once knew. The boy had done nothing but follow Emperor’s guidance to become a turf legend but this wasn’t what he wanted to be. He couldn’t bring pain to the opponents, refused to even. 

As the team faded from the field again to Emperor’s power, Pearl and Marina continued their observance of the field. Pearl was still displeased of events but if Judd hadn’t said anything, she just had to accept it. But she knew well enough that if Emperor and his team won, she would have a good number of words for him despite the victory. As the team returned to the field and went to charge back to confront Emperor, Gloves wince as he hit the ground hard, a hand being frozen over to prevent him from getting back up easily. “Bloody hell...” Was the growl from the other wood element before seeing a thick poison smog coming towards him. Army was currently busy in sending whips of flames for Rider, the one in question ducking and dodging as he looked back to Gloves.

“Gloves!” A clench of his teeth as he stomped a foot down onto the ground, pavement cracking under him as roots began to travel towards Gloves, lifting him high into the air and avoided the smog that reformed into Skull who glared up. “Geez, I know I said the S4 weren’t strong but man, elemental-wise they’re a force.” Gloves murmured before feeling the roots shift and rock as Army changed his target to burning the roots down. “Tell me about it...” Rider growled as he leapt to the side, hissing as his jacket was torn from a bolt that came from Aloha. It missed his arm but at the same time, that was his favorite inky rider. Mask let out a heavy exhale before raising his hands once more and with it, spikes of ice began for him and he readied himself. There was only so much time left for the match and if they can last long enough, Goggles won’t have to fear what happens to him. The wood elemenink wanted him to focus as he believed that he will find a way to get the upper hand as long as he wasn’t so concerned about him. He hated that things have come to this but if they together can make that pompous coward suffer his first loss, the square will turn into a better place. “Go, go, go!” Glasses called as the team headed back into the fray but Emperor wasn’t going to allow their interference a second time. “Remember well, Prince, a king’s eminence.” Prince gathered enough to bring about his special alongside Emperor and before any ink from the Blue Team could even hit the two prepared, they were airborne, aiming the large barrels at the team and took them out with ease. All except for one.

Goggles had wisely stepped back, a glare just barely on his face as his team was once again wiped from the field. In the air, Emperor and Prince would be hard to take down without Headphones nearby to handle them but he too had his special ready. If he aimed himself just right, he should be able to hit Emperor right out of the air! With a nod to himself to hype himself for the move he had planned, Goggles leapt into the air for Emperor, activating his special to gain a bit more. “I’ll teach you to hurt Rider-kun!!” Emperor looked to the boy and huffed, easily weaving himself away from the boy as he slammed down onto the stage where they hovered, the barrel of the Inkjet aimed for his unprotected back. “Useless.” The monarch hissed before shooting the water strain in the back, wiping him from the field just like his friends who were gathering back just to see Goggles taken out. “Goggles!” They all called before going tight-lipped as quick as they uttered the boy’s name. Emperor turned to the rest, eyes blazing with raw fire as he looked to the team. “This is the level of ignorance that will be punished. Hopefully now you’ll see that I as a monarch will never be removed from this field. The weak fall as the strong rise to the top!” Glasses swallowed though it was for a different reason while Prince tried his very best to keep a straight face. It was a good thing he decided to stay back and not just for avoiding the Splashdown that came from Goggles as he tried to make the attempt to take his brother out of the air.

As Emperor continued on his entitled spiel of how two sides of the spectrum can’t be allowed to have fun together, a glance to the screen spoke much louder than his words. Finally grasping Mask in a cage of wood tight enough to keep him from icing the entirety of the cage easily, Rider took a glance back to the field and froze. _‘He didn’t...’_ But Goggles did. No one would never figure out how the boy continues to wow the competition with the most unorthodox of moves but this one was one to be written in the record books. It was one thing for Rider to suffer this on a near-constant basis but to see it happen to someone else, well...

Humboldt covered his mouth in partial horror who Empress was completely speechless from her position. Prince couldn’t bear himself to speak either but in due time, Emperor saw the reason behind everyone’s silence, even from the crowd that watched. No one would believe it to happen if they weren’t watching the moment at this crucial moment but for the first time ever during the King of the Square tournament...Emperor was flustered out of embarrassment. It was idiotic, absurd and completely and utterly shameful for him, the KING, to be degraded to a mere joke as he hovered above the stage of Starfish, pants completely down and exposing him to the cool air around him. Somehow... **SOMEHOW**...that foolish water strain had caught him completely off guard. Not with his special but with his stupid tomfoolery that the Blue Team was famous for when he got involved. Emperor thought of such things to happen a complete joke. That others who fell to such callous tactics were fools as well but now, he was made a complete fool. This has never happened to him before, NEVER! For one like Emperor, he was now unable to process the next move. All that he could process in his mind is how this could’ve happened. Prince, once he was finally able to get over his shock as the slow countdown of their Inkjets alerted him that they were about to return to their launch points, called to his brother to collect himself.

His call fell upon deaf ears as the Inkjet popped as its duration finally came to an end, sending him and Prince both back but the chaotic confusion didn’t end there. Calculating his landing spot separate from Prince’s, Bobble easily tossed a suction bomb in the place of the monarch’s landing spot. With Emperor completely absent to things around him, he did not see what was happening. With him out of it, that left Empress and Humboldt unable to decide what was more important to do. Remove the team off the field so they could take command once the shock wore off or help their king get back into form. This was the first that Emperor was actually brought to such lows and while Humboldt would normally be prepared for every contingency, this was one he wasn’t completely prepared for. He had to cover his king’s shame before the other team took more of an advantage of things. “Emper--!!” Humboldt cried in hopes to awaken the monarch from the spiraling shock but it did nothing as the suction bomb went off and he was splatted.

An achievement that no one had the chance to do was brought upon the Blue Team thanks to the antics of a single water strain. But the effects of the battle didn’t just affect the rest of the team, Gloves noted, as Skull and Army faltered in their attacks around the same time that Emperor was taken off the field. “They...” he began slowly before looking to Rider. “Emperor’s loss of composure is taking effect on them! We can tie them down if Emperor is left distracted enough!” Rider nodded, vines twisting slowly under skin. “Let’s tie them up then. Goggles knows what he has to do from here.” With the confusion of losing their captain, Headphones took light of the opening and aimed for her opponent. “We won’t waste this advantage now...never thought I would rue the day I applaud Goggles’ foolishness...” she murmured as she made the shot and struck Empress. 

The other charger gasped as she was taken out and Humboldt finally shook his head. First Emperor now Empress. He couldn’t allow this turn of events to ruin their advantage. As the Hunter, he had a job. Leaping back from another shot aimed for him, the other glared, a sharp grip on his face. “I can’t allow you four to take one more st--!” Glasses used the opportunity of the Hunter’s shock to get behind him and struck him down as well, knowing that if he was able to use that speed of his, they wouldn’t have a chance before Emperor was back to reign hell upon them. Prince watched as the three strongest were splatted. He couldn’t believe it but he was a witness to it. Emperor Road didn’t just fail to pressure the other team but a startling discovery was made that legitimately put a wrench in their carefully laid strategy. Taking a look back, he yelped as Goggles appeared before him, Splattershot ready as he made the shot but he moved out of the way, unable to handle the team on his own. As the other dark strains reformed out of the spawn point, Emperor looked down to his hands. _‘I...was hit? This isn’t how this is supposed to happen!!’_ Raising his head to glare down at the field, he watched as blue ink began to cover yellow and a snarl left him. No more would he allow anything to find gaps in the road he created. He will make sure that the road was paved upon the remains of the Blue Team. With focus solely on them, he didn’t think for a mere second about the S4 that he used as a bartering chip to pressure Goggles to failure. 

“The Blue Team in a surprising outcome not only took out three of the strongest on Emperor Team but the monarch himself! Now they’re working to fervently reink the turf and gain the lost coverage!!” Pearl called into the mic, her heart swelling to see Emperor being put in his place. She was worried about the outcome but if the idiot team could bring the monarch to actual shock from something he had no control over, she had hope in their turning of the tides. They made their way back to the field and Empress was quick to shoot towards the Blue Team as Headphones tried her best to snipe Emperor. Dodging out the way, Emperor could only watch as Glasses and Bobble tried to make themselves intangible to Empress and Humboldt.

“This is ridiculous.” Humboldt grunted as he stepped back, Emperor taking his place to take out the two in their way. Humboldt was certainly right and such a fact still ruffled his feathers. Glancing to Empress, he told her to wait and hold her position while Humboldt stayed beside the monarch as his position intended. They had to end this and quickly as time was slowly trickling down. This is one battle that truly was a test of their tenacity but also a battle that slowly changed the image of the team as a whole. No longer were they a team to be feared but a team to show there was a promise to defeat them. That any no nonsense team could prove to be a challenge if following the behavior that Goggles brought onto the field. It was something that Emperor abhorred to think about and knew he had to reclaim his rightful place as king of the turf. A sound made him glance back, seeing a glare of the goggles the water strain wore and Prince was quick to try and shoot the boy from getting close to his brother, personally for the water element’s safety. But as before, thanks to the boy’s constant trait that has yet to be broken, the monarch was brought to humiliation before the crowd that watched with bated breath.

“Goggles!!” Prince had cried, worried for him. He didn’t know how much his brother could take and if this--whatever this was--continued to go on, he feared the worse. Back at the spot where Gloves and Rider stood, the S4 were regaining themselves. They were weak from the siphoning of their element but their minds were clearing up from the stifling control from Emperor’s dark element. Skull, who was the last to be affected, was the first to awaken and shook his head. “W-what...happened...” he mumbled slowly, poison dispersing as he regained control. “A lot. The truth behind the dark element.” Gloves replied as he moved to the poison strain now that he wasn’t a threat to him. Skull let out a sharp exhale, glancing around the area and saw the damage. The scorched ground from Army’s flames, the rends from Aloha’s lightning and the icy spires from Mask’s ice was enough to paint just how hard these two fought with an ill-fitted element to three of the four. Turning back to the sight of the battle, Skull moved to look to the mainstage, seeing the field a mess of blue and yellow ink that was a mass difference from the crushing sight of Emperor Road taking over every square inch of the battlefield. Goggles’ weird magic was working but by the sight of Emperor, even if he lost control over them, he wasn’t about to allow Goggles and his team win this, ultimatum or not.

“Come on...you got this...” Skull muttered softly to himself as the others began to slowly stir from the binding control of the dark strain to Rider’s face. Prince would’ve jumped to Goggles’ aid to at least pull the boy from his brother’s attention but Emperor was quick to fix his appearance once more before pelting the flailing water element with a rain of shots from his dualies. Again, the underlying fear of turning his brother’s anger onto him, Prince moved to cover another part of the stage while in the distance, Glasses had his Baller prepped and ready to try again. The blue captain promised he wouldn’t miss the target this time as Goggles was providing a long distraction for him to be able to detonate on Emperor and take him off the field a second time. At least, that was the plan he had in mind as he began to roll towards the two. Emperor of course was not blind to the same tactic and easily maneuvered out of the way, watching as the bespectacled boy ran into his teammate and exploded on contact. Foolish, simply foolish. Empress and Humboldt moved to stand close to the monarch, this time prepared to shield him from any wayward attacks while Marina commentated on the missed attack.

“No matter what you try, the result is still the same.” Emperor seethed as he waited for the two to rise so they could focus their attack to one single point. It would do little to quell the fire burning inside the monarch but anything to wipe that pesky smile off the water element’s face. “It’s not the same!!” Goggles had called, directly above the three as the blast of the Baller put him right where he wanted to be. “Go Goggles!!” Aloha called from the crowd area, Army cheering as well. With the S4 fully tuned in to what had happened as the time passed has been nothing but black, they now knew who to place their hope into. The one that could rectify the hell they went through. To bring peace back to the square...all rides on Goggles’ last move. Emperor was always quick to think and quicker to the draw but this he couldn’t counter. He was too close, too prepared and he cursed that he didn’t see the bubbling lucidity of the boy’s tentacles. Goggles was ready with his Splashdown and aimed right in the center of the three that had little time to avoid it. Once more, the team was splatted, Humboldt completely floored that the Baller was treated as a decoy over a tactic to attempt to deter Emperor. But the pit of shame that once again he nor Empress could protect their king settled a dead weight in his stomach.

Truly the tenacity of the team was hard for them to combat and the Hunter never thought he would think such a thing. But as he remembered, the boy’s cunning was definitely hidden behind that stupid smile. A grin passed his lips as they returned to the spawn. Unlike his king, the Hunter knew when to admit defeat and taking a page out the book that Prince had inadvertently opened, this was any squid’s game now. Best to make the most out of it even with the slimmest chance of their defeat. If that did end up being the case, he knew well what his next task would be. Even though Rider suffered mildly thanks to a slip on the ice that caused his shoulder to take a hit from Army’s fire, he stood there to watch. The wood element would see this to the end and after the task of trying to keep a fairly coordinated attack from roasting him and Gloves to pieces, he could only hope that his boyfriend will be able to succeed. He was still peeved to be used as a bargaining piece to make Goggles falter but the boy carried much on his shoulders. So much that even if he didn’t know of it in his head, he knew of it in his heart.

Every elemenink counted on him. Even if there was little that knew what Emperor had done and would continue to do if allowed. Every single opponent, element or not, had never gotten to this point like Goggles had. The battle continued to be a haphazard mess, each one on the team taking on their opponent. Emperor Road had finally crumbled and now it was just a mad dash to cover turf enough to gain an advantage over the other. It isn’t how Emperor sought to end this but even if they to some shock won, he had one last ace under his sleeve. It was his last gamble and a very nasty one but after all he went through thanks to the water element...it was time that he put that energy to better use. The crowd of cheers that spurned the Blue Team to continue fighting sounded the loudest, especially from the direction of the S4, Rider and Gloves, as time trickled through the last couple seconds they had before the match was finished. Eventually, the blaring siren to end it was heard and Pearl called out to the field. It was a mismatched field of blue and yellow, done in such a way that they couldn't tell who won and had to depend on the call of the judge to find out their winner. Emperor panted as he looked to the field, the ruined road that he had traversed for so long. Untouched as he once was. The bitter taste left to see all that he had worked on for your years dashed thanks to one expressive element that preached about the wonders of fun in turf war. There was nothing "fun" to him there except when it was on the winner's platform.

Emperor didn’t see things like Prince had. A shame really to anyone that knew how Emperor truly was as this could change things not just for himself and for the team to see a new path. Looking to his brother, Prince wondered what was going through his mind now. “It’s so hard to tell who won this! Which team is going to take home the championship crown?!” Pearl cried as she watched the cats. After some time, Judd finally looked up. Little Judd beside him, he glanced between the two teams before he finally raised a flag. The shock of the decision left everyone in silence…

_As a blue flag waved in the wind._

The screen displayed the final result and anyone who was familiar to Emperor’s crushing margin before would see nothing different here as the Blue Team won with a 0.1% margin. “It’s the Blue Team!! The Blue Team won with an unbelievable 0.1% margin of 49.8% to 49.9%!!!” Marina screamed, startling Pearl as the other was never as high energy as she was unless it was talking about her favorite heavy machinery. Goggles gasped in absolute glee as he looked back to the others. “We won!? We won!!!” he said happily. He would’ve rained water in happiness if he wasn't tackled into multiple hugs from his teammates as they knew they wouldn’t have gotten to this moment without him, ignoring that the dual pantsing of the monarch could’ve nearly got them steamrolled. Prince smiled softly as he watched the team hug it out before looking to Emperor who was silent. After all, the monarchy of the turf world was struck down by the least likely team to have ever entered. “Emperor nii-san...” Prince started as he went to walk to him only to be stopped as the other spoke. “So...we lost...” Emperor began but the tone was very much off-putting for the smaller boy, especially with how much his gaze was focused onto Goggles as he spoke. Then...it happened.

The wrath of the entire matched had boiled over. Emperor was one to never believe in a loss as a loss meant that the one whom lost is weak. He was not a weak player. He was one to be feared with the strongest element known to elemenink with it being such a rarity to form. He had constructed his position as a monarch and he won’t allow it to be defiled in such a way. Eyes narrowed, the visible dark aura to appear around him made itself known and a glance from Humboldt made the other quickly react.

“Emperor **NO!!** ”

The call from him made Goggles look to see the dark tendrils aimed for him and quick. The grip of fear kept him in place and the tendrils were close to touching him. Glasses made to move him but the worse was seeing the flash of yellow-green in clear blue eyes. **“YOU BASTARD!!”** Rider had roared. The wood element saw the stiff stance in Emperor and it was a shot in the dark of his next move for him to plan a spring as he had. It was a good thing he did...even if it meant the sacrifice he’d have to make in protecting Goggles. Time slowed, Headphones and Humboldt both calling out in horror as the dark element struck Rider. Goggles could only watch, unable to move as Humboldt went to grab at Emperor, forcing him to break the connection from siphoning but it was too late, the body of the wood element collapsing to the ground and with him Goggles.

“R-Rider...”

No response left him as Prince moved close. “Emperor nii-san...you...” As both light and water looked upon the wood element, he was devoid of anything that once made him the proud wood elemenink that he was. Nothing but a shell of his former self and hardly breathing. The pain in his eyes hardly reflected the pain in his heart as his whole world shattered around him, the flower that gave him hope to win the match withering and falling from his band into the growing pool of water underneath. Then the dam finally broke as the element that was closely attached to his emotion finally went out of control.

_**“RIIIIDDEEEER!!!”** _


	12. Chapter 12

It wasn't just a mere rain storm to befall Starfish Mainstage. It was a full blown downpour. A downpour uncontrollable except to the water element that was clearly in a state of distress that no one could shake him from. Evacuation was called from Pearl to clear the area and inklings ran in fear. The king had been dethroned but the result wasn’t to anyone’s expectations. Elemenink were truly an unknown force they would never understand. Tepid waters around the stage crashed against the sides while Goggles continued to sob to a loss that was clearly in his control. It was all his fault, he had believed. All his fault that Rider suffered this way. If Goggles didn't entertain the idea of fun to Emperor, Rider would still be here, still be with him and not...not...

A wail left the boy which caused the waves to breach over the edge of the stage, luckily nowhere close to them but the idea that the raging waters could very well bring the stage down got the Blue Team moving. "Goggles!!" Glasses called, trying to move closer to the boy even as the rain practically covered his specs but before he could step within the clear circle of water that pooled around him, it shot up. The wrap of vines around him jerked the captain back just in time before the water stabbed into the ground where he just stood. Heavy breathing and the erratic beating of his heart showed the clear fear that shone behind the cracked specs before he turned to look back and saw Gloves standing there. "It's too dangerous for regular inklings like yourselves. Get yourselves to safety with the staircase Mask made. We got this." Headphones was the next to move close to Gloves, looking to him. "Are you sure? Goggles...has never done this before..." she whispered as Skull stepped up behind them. "An elemenink out of control is the worst thing to happen to any of us. It is a clear fact that his element is tied to his emotions and as such, this is a highly volatile area which doesn't help that this whole map is surrounded with water." Skull explained, motioning to the frozen stairs that led off the stage from the enemy spawn point. 

For the first time, Bobble's constant smile had cracked a little. "Will Goggles be ok?" She had questioned but the lightness to her voice was gone, filled with concern and touch of fear of the unknown. Gloves looked to the boy and frowned. Truly it was a really hard thing to say for him. The loss of Rider is already a hard toll to take on him. Even with their passes at each other for the mutual affection of Goggles', it was no contest who the boy really loved and kept close to his heart for this situation to be the way it is now. Gloves was no replacement for the wood element but at this point, the idea of a replacement was a definite call in making an already bad situation infinitely worse. "It's...hard to say...but we'll do what we can. Now go!" They nodded, gathering their weapons and left the stage, Army waving for them to cross. As Headphones passed where the ice met the ground, a wall of water rose from the surrounding body of the mainstage, crashing through the ice bridge to the main ground. She gasped as she nearly tripped to avoid the falling shards and glanced back in worry.

"Please...be ok everyone..."

0

He couldn't stop crying, his tears nearly infinite as a pale hand gripped the limp one of the wood element. His voice cracked as he tried to call Rider's name, hoping that he would suddenly wake. That all will be fine and the squall that came from his closely knit element and emotions will quiet. Prince was absolutely crushed to see a boy once so happy now turned to this. He couldn't bear this sight and went to step forward when he felt a hand grasp his arm. Humboldt was busy reprimanding his brother for what he caused which left Empress to watch him. "You can’t go near him, Prince." she spoke softly. "But we can’t leave him like this! We have to do something! You’re a dark element like Emperor nii-san! Isn’t there anything you can do!?” Empress looked to her own hands, drenched with the rain of the water element before closing her eyes. “Dark elements...can’t reverse what they take, Prince. It’s why we are a dangerous element. To take away from others to power our own is how we live.” Prince shook his head, tears mixed with the rain around them before looking to Goggles and Rider.

Such a thing can’t be true. It can’t be absolute for the dark element to lack a method to be reversed. Then a thought dawned to him. Light. The balance of dark and light. If the dark takes...the light should give back. But could Prince do such a thing is the question. He never had practice with his element, only blindly follow the words of his brother since they were able to talk, able to know what element they were blessed with. Emperor improved with his while he only fell behind. The younger put his strength toward battle over his element and now, when he needed it the most he can’t even imagine what capabilities he could do. As the rest of the S4 gathered, Army surveyed the situation. It was clear this was a double layered situation. The rain was already a detriment in terms of visibility and abilities. Aloha was already omitted to do anything as he would hurt everyone, Goggles included. The second layer...was Goggles himself. If Glasses wasn’t an example enough from his distance, the concentrated disk of water around the distraught water user acted like a pressure plate. One step and they would be skewered by the boy’s unintentional defense.

To think one that had the most foolish of battle methods was one to also hold the most dangerous of defenses when pushed to such limits. To calm the boy was the main goal but knowing to do so was the promise of bringing Rider back with a feat none of them knew how to achieve was the problem. Goggles, being of the water strain, would be a natural healer but the boy likely never worked to learn all the intricacies of his element. It also didn’t help the abilities of the dark strain was still an unknown trait in what was actually reversible. Could they bring Rider back? And even if they did, will he return with his element intact? All these thoughts and more ran through Army’s head but he shook his head free of such thoughts before looking to Gloves, Mask and Skull. “We know very little on how to handle Goggles in this state. We can’t pull Rider from him but we have to calm him down. Luckily this rain is concentrated here but if we don’t stop it, this will travel over the entirety of the Square.” They nodded as Gloves went to step forward. “I’ll do my best. You guys try and segue the water from his so called pressure plate.” A nod from Mask, ice crawling over his hands before kneeling the press it onto the soaked ground, watching the frost film over the surface. Gloves moved next, stepping before Goggles but just outside the edge of the disk.

“Goggles-kun~ I do appreciate a practical monsoon but we need to go. Remember the thing you promised to Crusty Sean, yeah?” he whispered. “Your team is waiting for ya. Let’s go--”

**“NO!! NOT WITHOUT RIDER-KUN!!”**

The screech from the boy shifted the rain to strike Gloves in the face, each droplet feeling like a literal dagger against his face and he grunted as he stepped back. Prince felt the shift in the direction of the rain and looked to Goggles. He watched the slow work of the S4 and Gloves trying to calm the boy but deep in his heart, he felt that the effort would be for naught. Turning back to his brother who had been silent after the targeted attack failed, gold eyes glanced to Humboldt. “Humboldt! I will need your help! Empress, yours as well!” The two looked to him curiously before stepping forward. As Emperor had nothing to add, they were left in the hands of Prince. The boy cared, that was for certain with a heart like his and knew he had to clean up the mess his brother had caused. "So, what do we do?" Humboldt questioned. "Provide support. I'm sure there is a part of me able to do something, anything but I have to figure it out. For Rider's sake." The two nodded before stepping in front of the boy as they walked the scene unfold. With Mask's help, the water was being rerouted off the stage, leaving them a better sight of the disk that stood between them and Goggles. The next plan was how to pull him from the body. 

Gloves wanted to see just how much damage was done but the over-protectiveness of the water made this a task hard to do without actually having to harm Goggles. The wood element heard the movement of the other two dark elements behind him through the pouring rain and huffed. Guess it was now or never. Vines shifting, they burst from his back and shot forward, one grasping around Goggles and another sliding under Rider. "I'm sorry, Goggles-kun, but we HAVE to see what we can do." Gloves whispered. "NO, NO, **NOOOOOOO!** " The cries of the boy caused the storm to reach its peak, rain expanding past the mainstage and to the areas outside. Water in the surrounding pool crested over the edges of the stable ground like a wave, in an amount that surely exceeded what was actually there in volume and Army gasped. "Move, move!!" The call brought Humboldt and Empress into action, both swinging out with their own element to cut down the waves but it did little to stop most as it broke across the stage, Mask and Aloha caught in its wake while Army and Skull made to move to the scaffolding above. Gloves, sadly rooted to his position, was swept off his feet and winced as the water, sharp as a blade, chopped easily through his vines. "Goggles-kun! I don't want to fight you but we need to see what happened with Rider and see if we can reverse--!!" Again, his words fell on deaf ears as blank eyes glared at him. 

_"You won't take him from me."_

Raising an arm, the three found themselves caught in a bubble of water, unable to breathe and could slowly feel the pressure around them increase. Their bodies won't be able to keep together like this and clear at least with two of them that they won't be able to use their element to escape. "Aloha! Gloves! Mask!" Army shouted before looking to Skull. "We have no choice now." Skull nodded before watching Army as he released the scaffolding, shooting down like a blaze to where Goggles stood, still hovering over the body of his lover but well aware that negotiations were a muted point. His frazzled mind and element were a mess and he couldn't distinguish friend from foe. All he knew, is that what was left of Rider had to be protected and savor what little moment he had with him. A rush of fire swept from his arms, sizzling through the hard rain but the strike hit true to the bubble holding Aloha, steam rising from the conflicting elements but the outer shell proved very weak to the polarizing water within. It popped and Aloha gasped in deep breaths before nodding to Army as he was helped up. "I'm useless for this fight...but I will do what I can without shocking the hell outta everyone..." he mumbled. Army nodded, looking to see the slowly coursing frost over Mask's prison and went to send another blast of fire for Gloves only to be fizzled away by another wave of water. A growl past his lips, adjusting the beret before glancing to Aloha. His eyes said all and the electric element nodded before crouching down.

"Hate to do my favorite dance all alone but I'm sure to get a partner going rather easily~❤" he spoke, leaping forward. Lightning danced across the slightly flooded stage with each step but Aloha kept it concentrated to his feet. Seeing tendrils of water rise to entrap him again made him grin. “And so the disco ball dance begins anew! Let’s go!” While the water was focused with him, Army and Gloves were formulating a plan once the other was freed from his watery prison. Skull was above still, mostly as a means to descend down when necessary to douse a light poison mist if signaled. Purple hues watched all that was going on down below though with his vision obscured, he couldn’t see how far the rain was carrying itself. They had to stop it before it got to the city and caused an irreversible flood. The ever silent Emperor watched as both teams worked together. Once they were against each other but now, they worked together to save a feeble element. Emperor didn’t understand until one fact stood out. The fact that had been harped to him throughout the battle that had caused this twist of fates.

_Fun._

The idea still left a taste he abhorred but if this “fun” was the reason the water sprite had gained the support he had, even that of his otouto, then perhaps there truly was a strength to it that he did not understand at the core. And now, that was being put to the test to save him from a fate that could very well condemn all of Inkopolis to a watery grave that was worse than the slow creeping of a rising water level that was already a threat to them. Emperor clenched his fist as he watched as Humboldt, struck down from a tendril that nearly caught Gloves as he still tried to reason with the boy before stepping toward Prince who looked to him in surprise. He didn’t expect Emperor to do anything much less move but there he stood, just as imposing as ever but the aura behind such a stance had changed. “There is too much for me to learn, dearest otouto...but for now, we must help the water sprite from the surrender he had fallen to from my own folly of rage.” Prince nodded before watching as Emperor had leapt into the fray, billowing eminence jacket like a mantle, now worn by a benevolent king over a malicious one. Gloves hissed as he hit the ground hard, having slid over a nasty puddle of water and felt a searing sting through his shoulder, glancing to see rivulets of green spill across the rain-soaked ground. “Ugh...damnit...” he grumbled as he went to sit up, seeing the cause was a needle-like spot of water that had impaled him when he had fell, a clear attempt to keep him from summoning more vines.

The water was slowly being weaponized and with how much was out there and on the stage, it won’t be long before the worse to happen actually happens. The idea of acupuncture didn’t appeal well to his tastes. “Mask! Freeze up the water! Skull! You’re hanging around! Now’s the time to get down here!” Gloves called and both nodded. Pressing both hands to the ground, ice prickled over his skin before the stage began to cover with ice, frosty wisps leaving from under the gas mask as he put the effort to push the limits of his ice to cover what was slowly trying to break free. Skull released the scaffolding he clung to, body shifting into plumes of poisoning smog that aimed to land right on top of Goggles but the boy wouldn’t have it, a dome of water dispersing the attack. Skull had a slip in judgement as he went to transform back, leaving himself open to yet another tendril of water to strike his side, winding him as he slid over the growing icy floor. A glance up revealed a wall of water ready to crash upon him and with no effort to move, he would’ve believe his fate was sealed and to never see Aviator until darkness covered his vision. Like serpents, the dark element crawled over the water and crushed it into mere droplets that blended into the rain, Emperor lowering an arm before looking down to Skull with a slow nod.

The sight was a shock to Gloves but he couldn’t very well complain. Even if he had been the cause of the mental breakdown Goggles was suffering, it looks like now it was catching up to him and to rectify his error was to help. Prince smiled at the sight before closing his eyes. It was his turn now. He knew he had what they needed deep within him but he had to pull it free. His brother had always told him he’d count on him when it came to their matches in turf. Now, much more was at stake with every elemenink here counting on him. Goggles bowed his head, tears still seeping down wet cheeks. Why won’t they leave? Leave him at peace with the body of his fallen lover. They weren’t helping him, just harming him. They had nothing to bring Rider back to him. NOTHING! Goggles thought they were his friends. Friends would leave him to mourn. Friends would help deal with the cause of it. The cause...

Raising his head, Goggles turned to where Emperor stood, darkness seeping from the shadows of the mainstage to handle any wayward water streams that tried to halt Mask from covering the stage or Aloha from the dance to keep most of the outer water at bay. It was all _his_ fault. A monarch that took his position too seriously. One that didn’t understand the meaning of fun. The one that took Rider from him. Blinded by hatred for what he had caused, Goggles focused that burning hate to a point. That point being Emperor himself. He couldn’t think of ever forgiving the other for what he did and to the distraught boy, a life for a life. Empress saw the water rise through the rain, sharp points all aimed for one direction and when she saw just who they were pointed at brought horror to her face.

“Emperor!!!”

Humboldt heard her cry and turned before growling and shot forward. Army had caught sight of the other running for Emperor and seeing just exactly what had been set up, his head whipped to Goggles. “Goggles no!!” A flash of lightning cracked over the air, thrown by Aloha to stop the blades of water and while the job was done, the damage too was done. A soft breath left Humboldt as Emperor looked to him. “Humboldt...” Emperor whispered, voice cracking. Golden ink seeped over the shimmering ivory surface, Humboldt’s side and leg pierced by the water as the body laid heavy against the monarch. “As your Hunter...I am to protect you...” Humboldt whispered as he looked to Emperor with a soft smile crossing his face. Staggering, the male made to stand but collapsed to a knee, hissing in pain. “It’s funny...that if I was hit anywhere vital...everything would have ended. I can tell...he aimed to take a life for that of Rider’s.” Emperor collapsed beside him, pulling him close, whispering softly into the air an apology. Not just to Humboldt but to the water element he had hurt. To know pain is to see it happen in return. He could hear the rush of water as a second attack was aimed to be made but he refused to move, even when Humboldt told him to. Again, water shot down for a single point but even as five elements of fire, ice, wood, lightning and darkness tried to hold it back, one wave still aimed true for its target.

Emperor clenched his eyes as he waited for the attack to hit but felt...nothing. The others turned back, stunned as a bright light like a beacon shone from the last one suspected to be able to do anything in such dire times. The sparkle of light caught Goggles’ eye as he looked to Prince and the smaller smiled. “Please Goggles...don’t hurt anyone else. This isn't you. The one that taught me what fun is.” Stepping forward, Prince continued to hold that glimmer, a glimmer of hope. Just like the dark, the light was an unknown element in abilities but somewhere deep inside, that simple glitter of light sparked something in the water element. The rain began to lighten as the water they worked to hold back fell, crashing onto the stage before seeping back into the water surrounding the mainstage. Tearful eyes looked to Prince as he got close enough, kneeling down to Goggles’ and looked to Rider. “Can you...save him...after all this time...” Goggles whispered. Prince let out a soft breath, looking to the light that radiated from him. 

“For so long, my element was deemed weak, unable to be compared to the darkness. But in truth, I learned that it was equal to it.” Prince had begun. “I lived in my brother’s literal shadow for so long, I too thought my element was useless. Then I met you. You taught me something that made my element react. The thing I was missing since being under my brother’s tutelage.” Emperor had looked up as he was mentioned, the S4 gathering together behind Gloves as they watched the two. “Fun. Such a simple concept had a power that only you knew. That same power was carried from you to others, to give you the friends in once powerful opponents and even got you someone to love. I wanted to see what it meant to you, why you embraced it so much. And now, I do. So, I wanted to give my thanks, Goggles. You allowed my element to be what it should have been long ago.” Raising a hand over Rider, Prince pressed down to his chest and closed his eyes to concentrate. Slowly, light pulsed from his hand and over the prone body before them, Goggles watching in errant hope that the idea Prince had in mind would actually bring him back. Light should reverse what darkness took, right? That was the promise Goggles expected for Prince’s efforts or he would be a broken squid to see his lover gone forever.

After some time, a finger twitched and Gloves gasped. “Holy shit...it’s working.” he whispered as life began to slowly return to the body. It was literally nothing short of a miracle that Prince held such power within him. To restore life with a healing light of rebirth. The vast spectrum of elements had their powers but to those that were nowhere near the line of dark and light had been witness to the extremes of both. The creeping power of darkness and the blinding healing of light. Emperor truly collected a powerful team both in battle prowess and element but only now did he learn the importance to make a team strong. Not with control and force but the liberating power of fun. To think that if Prince didn’t adapt to such a notion, things would have turned to such a path. _‘Truly you have grown, dearest otouto. Grown better than I have.’_ Emperor thought, feeling his hand slip into Humboldt’s and given a firm squeeze as Prince finished, pulling his hand back and waited with bated breath. Goggles, now calmed from his overwhelming emotions, reached out slowly to cup Rider’s cheek.

“R-Rider-kun...?”

There was silence before slowly, a hand raised up to touch Goggles’, heavy lids opening to reveal yellow-green hues. “Yes...Goggles...” he whispered and Goggles couldn’t be bothered to say anything more as he landed on the other with happy tears coursing down his face. Rider was alive and back in his arms once more. Gloves grinned, swiping a thumb across his nose as he looked upward, seeing a ray of sunlight peek through the slowly parting clouds. If that wasn’t a sign of new beginnings for them all, he didn't know what a better sign would be.

Beside Goggles, the flower once withered was bright with life once more, floating within the puddle it had landed in mere moments ago.

0

Pearl tapped her heel on the ground before the group of elemenink before her. Goggles had his head bowed low while Emperor had his own turned from the scathing glare he was getting. After all was said and done with Rider’s revival, those hurt during the fight were patched up and returned to the Square to the picture of murder in a small body. “By official rules and all that jazz I should see to both of your teams being banned from tournaments to avoid YOU being an angry little poodle--” Emperor looked to Pearl, affronted by her choice words. “--And YOU for having such a loose head on your shoulders!” Goggles winced and apologized again as if he hadn’t done so a dozen times earlier. Glasses, Bobble and Headphones, while happy that everything managed to come to a peaceful resolve, feared what the future bode for them. Pearl did make a point. Goggles was a volatile cannon that could cause a near catastrophe again if something to that extent happened and the thought of it happening on a bigger body of water compared to Starfish was a worrisome thought. And for Emperor, his actions were to never be excused even after learning the harsh consequences his actions held for the right of absolute control.

Pearl gave a light sigh before feeling a hand rest on her shoulder. Take a glance up to Marina and seeing the small smile on her face, she deflated from outright spitting fire at the both of them. “If you can promise me that an episode like this will NEVER happen again, we’ll pardon the damage caused and let you both keep turfing. After all, you did win fair and square without elements getting involved during the finals so we can at least applaud you for that much... _Emperor._ ” The male grunted as he crossed his arms. He got it, he made one dumb move after another. Clearly unbecoming of a king of his status. “I promise! I don’t want to leave my team unable to have fun!” Goggles said with a quick nod before looking to Emperor. A nudge from Humboldt finally got him to speak. “I promise I will not use my element for nefarious deeds both on and off the field.” he spoke and Pearl nodded. “Good.” Bringing out a mic from heaven knows where, she turned to the crowd that watched from the ground below the stage that was set up for announcements.

“Now! Let’s ring in the end of the tournament properly, folks! We had quite an episode but we pulled through and I’m proud of each and every one of you for that! So without further wait! Introducing the winners of the King of the Square tournament! The Idiot Team!” Pearl screeched into the mic and Glasses palmed in face in disdain. “We’re not idiots!!” he wailed. Goggles giggled softly before feeling something be placed behind his ear and reached up to find the familiar petals of the flower Rider gave him before the finals. Turning with the expectation Rider was behind him, he met the sight of Gloves instead. “Gloves-kun!” The other wood element smiled before reaching up to plop a hand on his head. “You sure did give me a scare, Goggles-kun.” he spoke and Goggles frowned as he looked down. “I’m sorry...for everything...” he murmured, eyes drifting to the spot where bandages covered the wound in his shoulder. Gloves followed the gaze and chuckled before taking his hand back. “Hey, I get it. Rider means a lot to you and I can’t compete with that. I’ll admit, you charmed me but I was too late to meet ya first. Otherwise things may have turned out a bit differently.” A light chuckle left him and Goggles smiled a bit before giving Gloves a hug which he returned. A cough from behind made the two turn to Rider who stood there with a passive glare on his face.

He wasn’t at full percent but after being filled in on what happened while he was drifting on a sea of black, he refused to rest. He can worry about that once they were back at the hotel as leaving the square in his state wasn’t going to happen with both his team and Goggles telling him otherwise. “Aha, better jet then. You take care of yourself now, ya hear.” Gloves announced before walking off, patting Rider’s shoulder on the way. Rider gave a nod to Gloves before moving to Goggles, pulling the boy close. “Rider-kun, do you...hate me...for what I caused?” Rider shook his head before lowering his head to press his lips to his forehead. “I can’t fault you for how you reacted. Your heart was in turmoil and to try and fight someone that lost someone they loved dearly wasn’t going to be easy. But this is just a reminder that your element needs better handling. Not just for your sake but the sake of others.” Goggles nodded, before pressing his head into Rider’s chest. As Glasses was giving Pearl the promise they wanted to fulfill to Sean, Emperor stood to the side with Humboldt and Empress. Before him stood Prince as the boy looked up to his brother.

“Will you be ok, Emperor nii-san?” Prince had asked. Emperor was silent for a moment, making Humboldt concerned as he looked to the other. Before he could ask, Emperor spoke. “I will be fine. But after today, I grown knowledgeable of my actions. What I have done to you. I tried to build you into my image, dearest otouto, but that isn’t you. That I know now. So from here on, I want you to be the king you want to be. Do what you find enjoyable and if that is having fun, so be it.” he said and Prince blinked before smiling. “Of course, Emperor nii-san!” With a nod, he then looked to his two most loyal. “Humboldt. Empress. Prince is now in your full care. I will be going on a journey to better myself.” The two started at that before Humboldt stepped forward but once more, before he could say anything Emperor has raised a hand. “I know what you’re thinking but I must do this alone. I have caused quite a scene for allowing my anger take control of my action. I got you hurt because of it. That is not how a king should run his closest subjects that gave him such loyalty.” Humboldt sighed but nodded, looking back to Empress and Prince and seeing what he wanted, she nodded and went to lead Prince away. Once the two were alone, Humboldt turned his attention back to Emperor and pulled him close.

“No matter what happens, I will still be your loyal Hunter.” Emperor chuckled, raising a hand to brush over his cheek. “You have no need for such a title any more. You’re more deserving of a better title...a knight would be much more suiting.” Humboldt grinned as he pressed his forehead to Emperor’s. “No, not for the purpose we had it for but I can still be your Hunter on the turf. No one can match my speed. But as for a knight, well I think that was a given even before a title change.” Emperor laughed and to hear it not filled with malice made Humboldt smile before the two leaned in to share a quiet kiss. He was going to miss these moments but he trusted Emperor that he will gain plenty on this journey he had planned. But until then, he was going to enjoy every second he had with the monarch before that departure.

It took some time but soon enough, Sean was in tears as his truck was returned to him brand new. He couldn’t be more thankful for the Blue Team for giving him a new truck for the one Goggles had destroyed. As thanks, the crustacean got to work on preparing a huge championship meal for them and while antics came along as normal, other teams from the tournament began to come by to enjoy the food as well. Even after the threatening danger brought upon by the water element, the other was glad that everyone was able to still come together in high spirits and enjoy themselves. This was something Goggles always hoped for with every team he fought. Even if his antics on the field were ridiculous and a mess, as long as he saw everyone having fun, then his mission was always a grand success. He grinned as he took a bite of some tempura before glancing around for Rider. Finding him off to the side with a plate of curry from Army, he ran over to greet him and get him to join the others in the festivities only to trip.

As always, Goggles was a literal waterfall of apologies as he was held upside down by a vine, Rider grumbling as he went to pull his pants up.

“That’s it. I’m going to not only teach you how to handle your element but how to not trip over your own two damn feet, Goggles...”

“I’m sorry, Rider-kun!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that is the end. this chapter took a little longer as i had to get the sequence just right to end off this arc and pretty much the end of the story itself. now i did get questions about if i would continue through salmon run, octo expansion and the ongoing second King of the Square tournament for ranked. i could very well plan them as extras and the second KotS as a round two with a new elemenink team in X Blood but that i will leave up to the readers if you are interested in seeing more with this universe.
> 
> i thank you all for reading and do drop some kudos to IntuitionIsKey03 and their story Overgrown Vines inspired from Vine Tower. a very nice perspective of Rider's thoughts during the events within. i shall see you in the future with more splatoon manga content!


End file.
